Attente
by taishura
Summary: Heero récolte des informations façon, confidence sur l'oreiller. Duo va le découvrir et... Trowa et Heero flirtent, mais ce dernier ne veux pas aller plus loin. Pourquoi? J?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: _Attente_

Auteur : _Taishura_

Source : _Gundam Wing_

Rating : **M **

Couple : _3x1?x1, J-1 avec moi tout tourne autour de Heero…_

Disclaimer : _Les beaux G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas. Que la vie est cruelle_!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Quelque part dans une base d'Oz.**

Duo était en mission de reconnaissance dans les conduits de la base, lorsque parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles; alors qu'il passait aux niveaux des chambres réservées à l'élite du commandement Ozien, des gémissements. Contre tout principe de précaution, Duo décide d'aller y jeter un œil, à travers les grilles d'aération, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça…

Un homme d'âge mûr, la quarantaine d'année, s'activait sur un autre homme qu'il cachait de part sa stature imposante. Il ne pouvait que voir la chevelure brune désordonnée de l'autre homme.

« - Ah… si toutes mes nouvelles recrues étaient comme toi… ah… _l'homme d'âge mûr s'active entre les cuisses de son amant._

- …

- On dirait que tu t'y connais pas mal, non? Ah…

- … j'ai eu… mph!… un bon prof… _articule le jeune homme entre deux gémissements._

- Quel plaisir… ah… tu es si ét… AaaaaaaaaH ! _l'homme s'est libéré._

- Humm… non! Restez encore.

- OK. Ton nom?

- Yui, Heero Yui. »

Duo sous le choc, s'éloigne de cet endroit, l'obscurité ne tarde pas à le cacher à nos yeux.

**Pendant ce temps, dans une villa de Provence, Terre.**

Un jeune homme longiligne, aux cheveux bruns, dont une grande mèche cache un joyau d'un vert profond, attend adossé au mur de la propriété le retour de son petit ami. La végétation, composée de pins, chênes et de toute une variété bien typique à la Provence, l'apaisent dans son attente de l'être cher. Cette apparente plénitude n'est que perturbée par le chant des cigales de ce mois de juillet.

Le gravier qui recouvre le chemin de terre menant à la villa, crisse sous un pas volontaire. Trowa se détourne du jardin pour observer le nouveau venu.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés se détache des ombres, son regard bleu azur s'accroche aux yeux de Trowa qui ne bouge, ni ne parle. Une fois arrivée devant ce dernier, le jeune homme est obligé de lever la tête pour regarder son aimé dans les yeux. Heero, est un petit bout d'homme.

Les deux hommes se regardent en silence. En cet instant, les mots ne sont pas utiles…

Le plus grand, las de cet échange, s'abaisse pour pouvoir cueillir de ses lèvres, celles de son compagnon. Un chaste baiser qu'il souhaite approfondir. Heero se tend lorsqu'une langue taquine caresse ses lèvres avant de s'insinuer entre celle-ci, cherchant à franchir la barrière de ses dents.

Trowa met fin au baiser aux vues de la réaction non positive de son compagnon. Ce dernier le regarde avec des yeux où se mêle peur et incompréhension…

L'atmosphère devenant tendue, Trowa la coupe en s'adressant à Heero :

« - Bon retour à la maison.

Comme s'il n'avait fallu que de cette phrase « sésame ouvre-toi », Heero se détend.

- Merci. _lui répond-t'il avant de se bouiner contre lui._ Tu m'as manqué, Trowa.

- Ah oui? Il_ l'entoure de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête à la naissance du cou et de l'épaule. Inspirant les flagrances que dégage ce corps si tentateur. Soudainement, Trowa tique…_ Tu as changé de parfum ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Cela doit être moi…

- Trowa? _questionne Heero qui a perçu dans la voix de son compagnon une certaine détresse, tout en se détachant de lui pour lui faire face._

- M'aimes-tu ?

Heero ne s'attendait pas à cette question. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage.

- Tu me demandes si je t'aime ? Mes actes ne te suffisent pas ?

_Pour toute réponse, le silence. Trowa observe son ami, de l'étonnement, il est passé à la colère et ensuite à la tristesse. Un mot règne, incompréhension._

TROWA ! _Toujours le silence. _Tu veux me l'entendre dire, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de Trowa s'animent d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Non! Je veux que tu me le prouves!

- Quoi! _Heero en recule sous le choc._

- Tu m'as très bien compris. PROUVE-LE ! Prouve-le en acceptant de devenir mien…

- Trowa…_ essaye de le couper Heero dont la tournure de la discussion lui échappe totalement._

- par le corps._ termine- t'il._

- Je… Trowa, je…

Heero n'achève pas sa phrase, il se détourne de Trowa, essayant de s'échapper vers la maison pour s'y enfermer dans sa chambre. Trowa ne lui en laisse pas le loisir, le rattrapant par le poignet.

- Heero… _Trowa affirme sa prise._

- Lâche-moi! _crache-t'il tout en essayant de se défaire de cette prise._ Tu me fais mal. _Trowa ne le libère pas pour autant, obligeant Heero à lui faire à nouveau face._

- Je t'aime, Heero Yui. Je t'aime à en avoir mal…_ Trowa le libère._

Sur la joue de Heero, une larme trace son chemin, vite suivie par ses sœurs. Heero pleure…

- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, Trowa.

_Trowa se rapproche de lui, lui offrant la possibilité s'il le désire d'épancher sa tristesse sur son épaule._

Pardon. Pardon. _récite-t'il en s'accrochant à Trowa tel un désespéré, son souffle caressant son oreille. _Pardonne-moi._ lui dit-il à nouveau avant de happer ces lèvres._

Trowa n'y reste pas insensible, et prend vite le contrôle, affirmant ses mains sur le corps de Heero. L'une trouve asile aux creux de ses reins, et l'autre sur sa nuque, empêchant toute retraite. L'échange se fait plus sérieux, Trowa franchit la barrière des lèvres essayant de s'insinuer plus avant. Après une certaine résistance, Heero cède et entrouvre ses mâchoires, laissant libre accès à cette langue conquérant un nouveau territoire. Trowa ne peut s'empêcher de gratifier cette victoire par un gémissement. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent. Heero, les yeux baissés vers le sol, Trowa lui relève le menton avant de le gratifier d'un beau sourire.

- Merci, Heero.

- Tu… tu ne m'en veux plus ? _Tente-t'il_.

- Si._ Heero rabaisse aussitôt ses yeux vers le sol._ Heero._ Il lui relève le menton._ Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît._ Heero obéit, cherchant toutefois à fuir son regard._ Je t'en veux de te refuser à moi, c'est certain. Mais…

- Mais ?_ se surprend Heero à demander._

- Je t'aime. Bien que cela va s'avérer difficile, j'attendrai, j'attendrai patiemment le jour où tu te donneras pleinement à moi…_ Heero le regarde surpris pour son audace. Trowa lui caresse la joue pour l'apaiser._ car ce jour arrivera. »

Heero emprisonne de sa main celle de Trowa sur sa joue, avant de s'y appuyer scellant ainsi les paroles de son compagnon.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent leur compagnon d'armes dans la splendide demeure, inconscient d'avoir été l'objet d'observation.

**_Fin du premier chapitre._**

------------------------------------------------

Kikou! Cela vous a plu? Si oui, laissez-moi un p'tit mot, cela fait toujours plaisir, merci.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mon autre histoire, si vous lisez celle-ci, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je me suis améliorer ou si je reste désespérement au même stade. Je tiens à m'améliorer.

_Mot de passe_, _Azanielle_, _Neko_, _Aligan_ et _Florinoir_, je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires. A bientôt. Kizu.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ;;_

Couple : _3x1 (sont trop mignons ensemble)_

Petite info : _Heero est totalement OOC... les autres G-boys également..._

-Réponse et remerciements-:

_**Mairylulu**: Merci, tu as été ma première revieweuse (ça se dit?) pour cette histoire. o Au plaisir de te revoir._

_**Miss parker**: Vi j'adore le 3x1, pas le 1x3; je n'arrive pas à voir Heero en seme... on ne se refait pas!_

_**Lucy-hp**: Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux que te demander d'être patiente. Je pensais dévoiler certains détails dans ce chapitre, mais il s'avère que cela sera pour le prochain.Ce chapitre ci-dessous présent devrait te mettre sur la voie. L'observateur, c'est bien Duo. Il a pas fini! Merci pour tes compliments._

_**Azanielle:** Tu attendais la suite, la voici. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout comme la première partie. Ben vi! Je ne veux pas te décevoir... pas facile à gérer.D'après toi, je serais sur la bonne voie, perséverront. tu connais ma passion pour tes écrits, JE T'ADORE. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, pour le chapitre 3, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour Heero. Hi hi hi!_

_**Florinoir:** Ma toute, toute Première revieweuse pour "Rancune meurtrière", je suis contente de te rerouver. Arigato! Que veux-tu, les beaux bruns ténébreux (comme je les appelle), sont tellement attachants qu'on a qu'une envie, les croquer, n'est-ce pas?_

_**Merci à vous toutes**._

---------------------------

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Heero et Wufeï se trouvaient dans la cuisine autour d'une bonne tasse de café. Wufeï observe son compagnon de table sans discrétion ce qui réveille l'attention de Heero.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _dit-il en sirotant son café._

- Rien de particulier._ répond-t'il en faisant tourner son café dans sa tasse._

- Wufeï. Lorsque tu fais ça, c'est que tu veux demander quelque chose, alors, je t'écoute.

Wufeï le regarde, puis retourne à sa tasse, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre.

- Avec Trowa, ça va?

- Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu veux me demander, non? _demande Heero sur la défensive._

- Si, il peut y avoir un rapport. _se surprend-t'il à lui répondre._

- Ah. _Heero regarde Wufeï avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise._

_- _Maître O m'a parlé d'une mission que tu aurais accomplie récemment, seul. _Heero l'observe, cherchant à y déceler une porte de sortie._ Mon maître désire que je fasse une petite enquête sur toi, Heero. _Ce dernier s'agite suite à cette déclaration._

- Pourquoi!_ Heero s'est relevé brusquement, précipitant sa chaise sur le sol. _Pourquoi, Wufeï? _demande-t'il à nouveau. Ce dernier ne se démonte pas de son calme face à l'évidente colère qui monte chez son compagnon d'armes. _C'est J, n'est-ce pas? C'est lui qui est derrière ça! _Wufeï boit une gorgée de son café, attisant sans le vouloir la colère de Heero, qui la traduit par ses poings s'abattant sur la table dans un bruit sourd. _RÉPONDS!

Wufeï le regarde, ancrant ses yeux onyx aux siens, avant de lui répondre d'une voix dénuée de toute colère ou animosité envers ce brusque éclat de voix de son compagnon :

- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Mon intention n'était pas de t'énerver.

- Ah oui? Ben, c'est raté!

- Heero! S'il te plaît, assied-toi et écoute-moi. _Contre toute attente, Heero ramasse sa chaise et se rassoit tranquillement, comme si toute colère l'avait abandonné d'un coup._

- Je t'écoute.

- Mon maître a surprit une conversation entre toi et ton mentor. J t'aurait demandé de te rendre dans une base appartenant à Oz.

- Rien d'étrange à cela, non?

- Heero, les Mads se concertent pour les missions, celle-ci n'a pas été soumise aux autres, d'où l'incompréhension et la suspicion de mon maître, qui m'a chargé de mener une petite enquête.

- J n'a rien à voir avec la démarche de ton maître? _l'interroge Heero._

- Non, aucune._ le rassure Wufeï._ Il n'est pas au courant, pour vous?

Cette question sonne plus comme une affirmation. Heero se tend.

- Non.

- Heero. Veux-tu bien coopérer?

Wufeï n'a nul besoin d'étayer sa question. Heero l'a très bien saisi, seulement…

- Non. J'obéis à J et à lui seul. _déclare-t'il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard de plus envers Wufeï._

- Est-ce une bonne tactique de l'en informer? _demande une fine silhouette noire qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, à ses reins bat une natte châtaigne._

_-_ N'aurions-nous pas du éclaircir cette affaire chacun de notre côté, Duo?_ lui répond un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés, avec des yeux bleus, qui vient de les rejoindre dans la cuisine._

- Quatre, Duo. _Les deux personnes ainsi nommées convergent leur regard vers Wufeï._ Nous ne faisons qu'obéir à nos mentors, le mode d'exécution de notre mission, nous appartenant.

- Exact. _commente Duo, s'asseyant à table._

- Parfaitement._ Surenchérit Quatre, s'activant à servir du café à la petite tablée._»

Loin de se douter de ce qui se trame exactement derrière son dos, Heero rejoint Trowa dans sa chambre. Ce dernier a du se rendormir en l'attendant, il est adossé au montant du lit, la tête renversée sur le côté, un livre a du choir de ses mains, finissant sa course sur le sol. Il est à croquer, ainsi.

Heero, loin de le réveiller, se décide à le rejoindre. Le plus silencieusement possible, il grimpe sur le lit, s'allongeant aux côtés de Trowa en position fœtale, ainsi sa tête repose naturellement sur ses genoux. Ainsi installé, Heero repense bien malgré lui à sa conversation avec Wufeï et ne peut s'empêcher de se questionner mentalement…:

«- Est-il au courant de la nature de mes missions? Nous soupçonnent-ils de trahison? Dois-je en informer J? …»

Ses pensées sont coupées par une sensation de bien-être. Trowa s'est réveillé durant son interrogation, profitant de la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés pour le câliner. Trowa lui caresse les cheveux, lui chatouillant par la même occasion la nuque sensible. Heero rompt l'échange en se relevant, avant de s'emparer d'une des mains de Trowa et de se réinstaller sur ses genoux, sa main dans les siennes. Trowa reprend ses caresses sur les cheveux et la nuque de Heero, ce dernier en ronronnerait s'il le pouvait. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Heero n'embrasse de légers baisers papillons la main emprisonnée, sortant Trowa d'une douce torpeur.

«- A quoi penses-tu? _lui souffle Trowa d'une caresse sur l'oreille._

- Au fait que je sois bien ainsi. Mon petit ami est très attentionné… et patient._ rajoute-t'il après un petit instant de flottement._

- Très patient. _lui murmure Trowa aux creux de l'oreille._ C'est la moindre des choses lorsque l'on veut apprivoiser un animal sauvage_"ou blessé"_. _finit-il pour lui-même._

- Tu me compares à un animal sauvage! _se fâche faussement Heero, se redressant sur le lit, tout sourire._

- Oui. _lui sourit-il en retour._ Un bel et fougueux animal qui va me falloir dompter.

- humph!

- Mais c'est en bonne voie. En très bonne voie, même._ Trowa reprend ses caresses sur la chevelure désordonnée._

- Ah oui? _questionne Heero un peu surprit par l'assurance non feinte de son compagnon._

- Oui. La preuve…

- La preuve? _Questionne-t'il._

- Approche. _Trowa cesse la caresse, dirigeant de sa main, Heero._

Heero se rapproche de Trowa sous son impulsion, prenant appuie sur sa cuisse pour garder l'équilibre. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus que séparées par quelques petits millimètres…

Tu vois? _l'interroge Trowa._

Le souffle créé par ses mots, électrise tout son être. Aucune simulation, tout est vrai, ressenti. Un léger voile obscurcit ses yeux. Ce fait n'échappe pas à Trowa qui a senti un changement dans l'attitude de son compagnon, qui se dégage sans le repousser violemment.

Heero?

- … _son regard est absent, comme plongé sous hypnose._

_- _Heero!

- ….. _Heero est inerte, plongé en lui-même suite à sa révélation._

- HEERO! _Trowa ne supportant plus l'état d'inertie de son compagnon le prend dans ses bras, nichant sa tête aux creux de son épaule… _Heero._ l'appelle-t'il à nouveau._

Trowa desserre son étreinte. Toujours sa tête nichée contre son épaule, Trowa, lui caresse le dos d'une main et de l'autre caresse sa tête tout en l'appuyant contre lui, pour lui souffler des mots doux à son oreille. Le résultat ne se fait pas trop attendre, Heero revient suite à la force de l'affection et de l'amour que Trowa a su dégager.

- Trowa?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

- Hee… heero?

- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, s'il te plaît.

Trowa ne peut rien ajouter, la déclaration de Heero le prend de cours. Et puis, ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le loisir de répondre quoi que se soit, avant qu'il est même eu l'idée d'y penser, Heero rompt la distance pour l'embrasser avant qu'ils soient brutalement interrompus par un joyeux natté faisant irruption dans la chambre.

- Heero! Ton laptop te demande de toute urgence. OUPS! _Fait-il lorsqu'il se rend enfin compte qu'il a interrompu ses compagnons dans un moment de tendresse._ Désolé, les mecs. _rajoute-t'il avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré. _»

Le moment de câlinerie ayant été rompu assez brutalement, les deux protagonistes se regardent incrédules avant d'éclater de rire. Rire, qui leur fit un bien fou, surtout à Heero, qui craignait l'ordre de mission de son mentor, car il ne pouvait que s'agir de lui…

Heero abandonna Trowa pour se rendre auprès de son laptop qui était dans le salon, non loin de la cuisine où se trouvaient Wufeï, Duo et Quatre, Trowa étant resté dans la chambre.

Avant de s'asseoir devant son ordi, Heero vérifie que personne ne voudrait l'espionner. Lorsqu'il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la cuisine, il y voit Wufeï, nonchalamment installé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, l'observant avec attention de ses prunelles onyx. Heero ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner sous son regard perçant. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps à proximité de Wufeï, Heero débranche son laptop et file en direction des escaliers menant aux chambres. A peine a-t'il gravit quelques marches que Wufeï lui parle d'en bas les escaliers, stoppant sa fuite pour un temps :

«- Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler, de quoi que cela puisse être… ma porte t'est ouverte, Heero. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Heero le dévisage ouvertement, son expression est mauvaise, Wufeï ne le menace pas pourtant, mais il sent, il sent que Wufeï peut-être un danger pour lui, alors…

- Ne t'avises pas de me suivre, Wufeï CHANG! _crache t'il ces derniers mots comme une insulte._

- Ma proposition tient toujours._ Wufeï reste zen._ Tu ne voudrais pas que Trowa soit mis au courant… si? _tente-t'il._

- Au courant de quoi! _feint Heero dont la voix le trahit malgré sa charge agressive._

- Et bien… de ces étranges missions secrètes qui ne requièrent que toi, et dont il n'est pas au courant. _continue Wufeï._

- T'as rien! Tu bluffes, CHANG! _s'emporte Heero._

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Heero ne prend plus la peine de lui répondre et monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous un dernier éclat:

Une question de temps! _entend-t'il Wufeï à nouveau lui dire._»

Heero s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il s'adosse à la porte afin de reprendre un minimum de self-contrôle avant de faire face à son mail laissé par J sur son ordi.

_**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**_

---------------------------

Comment vous l'avez trouvé, ce nouveau chapitre ? Il me plaît moins que le premier, où il y avait un peu plus de rythme... si j'arrive à finaliser le chapitre 3 comme je l'ai à l'esprit, ça bougera pas mal. Sur ceux, je vous dit à bientôt.

Kizu.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ;;_

Couple : _3x1 (sont trop mignons ensemble, quoiqu'on ne les voie pas beaucoup ensemble sur ce coup-là ;;;)_

Rating : **M… lemon…**

Petite info : mis à part le fait qu'ils soient tous OOC; Wufeï veut avoir un rôle plus important… il va m'avoir à l'usure! S'il n'y avait que lui… Aza! Au secours!

o

Son ordre de mission est tombé. Heero doit se rendre dans une base de la fondation Romefeller, sous couvert d'un militaire de l'Organisation. J lui ordonnant de s'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais.

Heero est derrière son ordinateur, regardant sans le voir l'écran affichant toujours ses instructions. Malgré ses ressentiments, l'affaire est d'importance. S'il la mène à bien, le conflit opposant la Terre aux colonies pourraient bien prendre une nouvelle voie, plus pacifiste.

« - Heero? _appelle-t'une personne tout en toquant contre la porte close._ Heero!

Heero sort de sa léthargie en entendant la voix de son aimé. Il se dépêche de supprimer son mail avant d'aller déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte à Trowa, l'appelant toujours à travers celle-ci, la voix chargée d'inquiétude. Dans sa précipitation, Heero a commis une erreur, sa suppression s'est sagement rangé dans la corbeille…

Heero, ça va? _lui demande-t'il en le prenant dans ses bras dès que la porte fut ouverte._ Ne refais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

- Trowa. _Heero se dégage de son étreinte._ J'ai le droit à un peu de tranquillité._ continue-t'il. _Il m'arrive d'avoir besoin d'être seul, tu le sais! _finit Heero plus agressivement qu'il n'aurait voulu._

- Heero?

Ce dernier, retourne dans sa chambre pour y prendre son arme avant d'en ressortir. Passant devant Trowa qu'il ignore, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour justifier son départ, et indirectement sa mauvaise humeur passagère envers lui :

- J m'a convoqué. _lui dit Heero avec une certaine crainte, tout en lui faisant toujours dos._

- J? _Trowa se poste devant Heero, posant ses mains sur ses épaules._ Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…_ dit-il résigné._

- Heero…

- A demain, Trowa._ annonce-t'il à son compagnon, avant de l'embrasser d'un chaste baiser et de disparaître à toutes allures dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière._

- Hee…ro…_ prononce Trowa en se caressant les lèvres encore imprégnées du goût épicé de celle de son compagnon. « _Un mensonge » _se murmure-t'il._

Au rez de chaussée, une porte claque.

HEERO ! _sursaute Trowa._

Il dévale en urgence les escaliers, traverse le salon comme une fusée, se précipite dans l'entrée, freine afin d'ouvrir la porte, il se retrouve sur le perron à regarder à droite, à gauche, partout. Heero est déjà hors de vue. Il l'appelle:

Heero! HEERO!

En réponse à ses appels déchirant, le Wing, en bird mode passe au-dessus de la maison… Trowa le regarde passer, avant de hurler une nouvelle fois le nom de son petit ami:

HEEROOOOO ! _hurle-t'il avant de s'effondrer sur le gravier…_

Le Wing vient de disparaître à l'horizon, emportant avec lui son pilote vers un lieu inconnu de Trowa. Laissant ce dernier effondré derrière lui…

Attiré par le raffut occasionné par les cris de leur compagnon d'armes, Wufeï et Quatre apparaissent sur le perron, prenant en charge leur frère d'armes prostré à terre. Trowa se laisse faire, ses « deux frères » le reconduisent à sa chambre.

Un baiser… d'adieu. Il ne compte pas revenir. Il ne compte pas… revenir vers nous, vers moi! _dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sans avoir pu noter l'absence d'un certain pilote à natte, Duo. _»

Quatre et Wufeï l'installe confortablement sur son lit avant de lui injecter un puissant sédatif, prolongeant ainsi son inconscience pour une bonne journée; les laissant ainsi libre de tout mouvement et de toute décision pendant ce laps de temps.

**Pendant ce temps dans l'espace aérien Français**

Heero a enclenché le pilote automatique, ses pensées convergent toutes vers une seule et même personne, Trowa.

Cette mission signera la fin de son aventure aux seins des G-boys. J, a eu vent de son changement de comportement… comportement qu'il juge inadéquate pour un soldat. Les sentiments sont des faiblesses, les sentiments comme il avait si bien inculqué à son pupille sont à éradiqués. Heero avait suivi cette vision de J sur les sentiments, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les autres G-boys, et que Trowa le courtise. Il lui aura fallu du temps pour s'en apercevoir et se rendre compte que ce pilote aux yeux vert ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais, ces missions en territoire ennemi, ces missions infiltrations dans le lit même des hauts dirigeants… tout cela l'affectait plus que cela n'aurait dû être, la faute en revient à ses sentiments…

Tout occupé que Heero était, il ne fut nullement attention à ses radars où apparu pendant une fraction de seconde un petit point noir non loin de lieu…

Duo suivait discrètement Heero depuis son départ de la planque, sous couvert de son Deathscythe, le gundam le plus difficile à repérer pour ses ennemis comme pour ses amis.

**Approche base rebelle, Terre**

Le wing se pose dans la base rebelle. Un homme de stature moyenne, le visage sévère encadré de longs cheveux fins blancs et d'une barbe de même couleur, patiente. Il regarde de ses yeux, dont l'un est bionique, l'atterrissage de son pilote. J, puisqu'il s'agit de cet homme, est le mentor de Heero, l'attend en bas de son gundam dès que celui-ci se fut posé.

Heero l'a vu et ne se presse pas de le rejoindre, essayant de reculer par tous les moyens l'inévitable rencontre…

« - 01 ! _ordonne J, devinant le manège de son protégé._

Heero ne peut plus reculer le moment fatidique, il obéit à l'ordre muet de son mentor, « aux pieds! ».

Dès qu'il pose le pied à terre, J lui empoigne fermement le bras et l'entraîne derrière lui par la force, sous les yeux surpris et interrogateurs des mécanos et techniciens présents de la base, qui sont peu habitués à voir 01 rechigner…

- Arrêtez! _lui crie Heero, tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son mentor._ Vous me faites mal!

- Ça suffit!_ ordonne J, tout en exerçant une pression supérieure sur le bras de l'infortuné Heero, qui en gémit de douleur:_

- Ite…

J stoppe devant une porte avec comme écriteau placardé dessus, « Laboratoire expérimental, défense d'entrer! ». Il jette un coup d'œil à son pupille, qui détourne le regard sous le sien. De son bras libre, J prend dans la poche de sa blouse une carte magnétique. Et, il l'insère dans la fente prévue à cet effet à droite de la porte en question.

Après un court instant, une machine à reconnaissance d'empreinte digitale fait apparition, J appose sa main sur l'engin… une voix résonne de l'interface:

- Bienvenue, Docteur J._ récite sans entrain l'interface de l'appareil._»

J récupère sa carte. Heero ne bouge pas, il ne cherche même plus à se dégager… J lui accorde à nouveau un regard, il voit son visage défait, sa crainte et sa douleur, son arme… son arme parfaite n'est plus.

Furieux, il fait passer son pilote sans ménagement devant lui, lui barrant ainsi toutes éventuelles retraites. Heero se reprend et fait face à son mentor qui s'avance dans la pièce, le visage grave, contenant avec difficulté sa fureur. La porte du laboratoire se referme sur eux, cachant ainsi aux yeux des quelques curieux, le spectacle d'un J hors de lui et d'un Heero, plus si maître de ses émotions que ça.

Parmi les badauds, se détache un jeune homme avec à ses reins, une tresse.

**Laboratoire du Professeur J, base rebelle, Terre.**

La porte s'est refermée sur eux. J, ainsi libéré de tous spectateurs, ne se prive plus. Libérant sa fureur, il projette de son bras bionique, son pupille à travers le labo. Heero ne peut se rattraper sous la force dégagée par son mentor, et il s'écrase aux pieds de la table d'expérimentation, qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré la violence du choc, Heero se remet sur ses pieds, titubant, son mentor à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

« - Monsieur… _essaye Heero._

- Tais-toi! _lui commande J, tout en s'approchant de lui. Heero se retrouve vite acculé._

Tu me déçois, 01! Tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir me cacher ton nouveau comportement!

- Je…_ J ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, il abat sa main sur le visage de Heero, qui encaisse le coup._

- Ne me réponds pas! Tu t'es acoquiné avec ce pilote… le 03... Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me duper!_ Heero baisse la tête._ A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je t'interdis… _J lui relève la tête, Heero fuit son regard._ Regarde-moi! _lui ordonne-t'il en faisant pression sur sa mâchoire inférieure._ Je t'interdis de l'approcher!Je t'interdis d'avoir des rapports, autre que professionnels avec tes coéquipiers! Est-ce clair!_ Heero détourne à nouveau les yeux._ EST-CE CLAIR, HEERO!_ le rappelle, J._

- Oui, Monsieur._ lâche Heero en regardant son mentor dans les yeux avec un regard froid._

- Bien! Je commence à te retrouver.

- …_ Heero ne dit mot._

- Allonge-toi. _lui demande J, tout en lui désignant la table de la main. Heero obéit, tout en se mordant la joue, laissant le goût du sang le transporter ailleurs…_ Je vais procéder à quelques tests et analyses.»

J s'affaire autour de son pilote, effectuant prise de sang, injection et procédant à différents examens. Heero se laisse aller, une douce torpeur s'empare de lui, l'emmenant loin de son mentor, dont les mains se font plus insistantes sur son corps…

**Quelques heures plus tard… endroit inconnu**

Heero s'éveille difficilement. Sa tête le fait souffrir, et son bras le lance. J n'y est pas allé doucement, en plus de le frapper, il a drogué. Reprenant peu à peu tout le contrôle de son corps, Heero prend en compte le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'habite, pour admettre qu'il ne se trouve plus dans la base rebelle. Il se relève dans le lit où il y était allongé, et observe le décor qui se trouve tout autour de lui.

La pièce où il se trouve est très vaste. Le lit à baldaquin où il se trouve, se situe dans un angle de la pièce, de grandes tentures et des tableaux retraçant des batailles ou des instants de chasse recouvrent les murs. Heero porte son regard sur l'immense bureau qui trône au milieu de la pièce, derrière lequel se trouve une grande fenêtre voûtée… il s'y précipite malgré son trouble… pour découvrir cette dernière condamnée. Le regard dans le vague, il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir sur une personne et Heero sursaute lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui:

«- Vous cherchiez déjà à me quitter, mon Cher?_ annonce-t'une voix au timbre aristocratique._

Heero fait dos à la personne qui s'est adressé à lui. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit… l'homme, est grand et bien proportionné, un port altier et volontaire, un visage aux traits doux, dont les yeux bleus contre-disent ce fait, le tout encadré par une chevelure marron clair coupé courte qui sied à son propriétaire.

Des bottes noires qui frappent le sol, un pantalon blanc immaculé retenu par une ceinture frappée des armoiries d'Oz, où le fourreau de l'épée de cet homme trouve son attache, un veston bleu aux boutons d'or surligné par une cape blanche et or flottant majestueusement autour de cet être, Treize.

Heero, entend les pas de Treize, qui se rapproche peu à peu de lui. J l'a jeté directement dans la gueule du loup… sa mission lui revient en tête, le visage de Trowa vient s'y superposer, le troublant… chassant se trouble et malgré la culpabilité qui va en découler, Heero se reprend, sachant ce qu'il lui reste à faire, s'il ne veut pas que J s'en prenne à Trowa.

Les pas derrière lui ne se font plus entendre… Tout à coup, Heero se retrouve plaqué contre un torse puissant, prisonnier des bras de Treize.

- Non._ répond Heero en posant ses mains sur les bras l'enserrant._

- Non ? L'_interroge Treize.._

- Je répondais à votre question, mon général. _minaude Heero._

Treize se détache de Heero, le laissant à sa contemplation du jardin entourant sa demeure, surplombant une mer d'azur. Heero sait se trouver encore sur Terre, où, difficile à dire. La propriété est bien gardée, de nombreux léos sont visibles ainsi que des Taurus, il sera difficile de s'éclipser…

Le bruit des ressorts du lit s'affaissant sous un poids, détourne l'attention de Heero, qui plonge son regard azur dans celui noisette de Treize, se détournant totalement de la vue offerte par la fenêtre.

Treize assit sur le lit à baldaquin, regarde Heero tout en tapotant de sa main le matelas pour l'y inviter à le rejoindre. Il se sépare de son fourreau qu'il dépose près de la table de chevet. La voix de Treize résonne à nouveau:

- Nous avons mieux à faire que parler, jeune homme._ lui intime Treize en le déshabillant du regard._

Heero se met en marche pour rejoindre Treize, chassant de son esprit un beau châtain aux yeux vert émeraude. Le long du chemin le menant aux côtés de Treize, il s'effeuille sous le regard appréciateur de ce dernier. Son débardeur vert quitte ses épaules dévoilant des pectoraux fins tout en muscle, des abdominaux joliment dessinés… Treize suit des yeux l'avancée féline de Heero, son regard est soudainement attiré par la main du jeune homme s'égarant sur son corps, elle part du cou, pour descendre sensuellement sur ses pectoraux s'arrêtant un instant pour jouer avec un petit bout de chair brune avant de reprendre sa route vers les abdominaux, qu'elle caresse passant de temps en temps sous le spandex noir que porte le jeune homme, dévoilant ainsi une fine hanche. Sa sœur la rejoint, retraçant le même parcours, faisant simuler un gémissement de la part de leur propriétaire qui s'est arrêté à un mètre de l'autre homme, qui a bien du mal à rester de marbre devant cet être de plaisir. Heero se déleste de son spandex, fixant droit dans les yeux Treize, qui passe de son regard à ses mains glissant sensuellement le long de ses hanches dévoilant le reste de son corps aux yeux de cet homme.

- Effectivement, mon général._ annonce Heero en prenant place sur les genoux de Treize, sentant ainsi son désir…_

Treize ne peux plus le cacher, il ne peut plus lui cacher son désir, désir emprisonné dans son carcan de chair et de tissus… l'être se trouvant sur ses genoux, dans le plus simple appareil, est d'une grande beauté, éveillant en lui un sentiment de jalousie et de possession qu'il a très rarement ressenti avec d'autres.

De jalousie, parce qu'il ne lui appartient pas, et que d'autres l'on touché avant lui; et de possession,… nul autre que lui, ne le touchera à présent… c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Heero observe Treize plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard était appréciateur, gourmand de son corps, à présent Heero y lit une chose assez indéfinissable, de la colère? Une nouvelle lueur passe dans ses yeux… de l'envie, du désir. Heero exerce un mouvement sur les genoux de Treize, attisant un peu plus le feu qui doit dévorer ses reins.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, Treize emprisonne ses lèvres, surprenant même Heero qui se retrouve pris au piège, une main derrière sa tête le maintient contre ses lèvres dominatrices qui s'insinuent sans invitation, conquérante dans sa bouche; et l'autre, en bas de ses reins, exerçant une pression pour le maintenir contre son désir… Heero sent qu'il a perdu le contrôle… Treize se laisse tomber sur le matelas entraînant dans sa chute Heero. Leurs lèvres se séparent un court instant, le temps que Treize lui murmure quelques mots au creux de l'oreille avant qu'il n'en reprenne possession:

- Tu es mien. _lui murmure-t'il._

Treize sentant la résistance du jeune homme se réveiller suite à ces mots, inverse leur position, pesant de tout son poids sur Heero, toujours prisonnier de ses bras et de son baiser. Ainsi en position de force, Treize libère Heero de sa fougue, le laissant haletant. Prenant place entre ses jambes, son désir croissant contre celui naissant de Heero, Treize le libère un peu de son poids en prenant appuie sur ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, observant Heero reprendre un souffle normal. Heero conscient de cette observation, pose son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, où règne un désir mal contenu… Heero pique d'un rapide baiser les lèvres de Treize avant de l'inviter à se nicher dans son cou, invitation qu'il s'empresse d'honorer en y apposant sa marque, avant de remonter sur les lèvres rougies, dont il s'empare à nouveau. Heero, dont les mains étaient inactives jusque-là, essaient de se frayer un chemin sous l'uniforme du Général d'Oz, essayant de déboutonner le pantalon de ce dernier afin de retirer la chemise emprisonnée et atteindre par la même occasion des parcelles de peau…

Treize ne lui en laisse pas le loisir, se redressant, il se débarrasse de sa cape et de son veston, gardant sa chemise et son pantalon dont il ouvre les premiers boutons… Heero veut passer ses mains sous la chemise entrouverte, Treize les emprisonne avant qu'elles ne touchent au but…

- Général? _gémit Heero de mécontentement_

Treize se rallonge sur lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, emprisonnant d'une main les fins poignets de Heero au-dessus de sa tête. Heero n'a pas le temps de penser qu'il est à sa merci, que déjà la main de Treize se fait caressante au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il se sépare un peu de lui, permettant à sa main de se faufiler entre leur deux corps…

Heero en gémit d'appréhension, attendant et redoutant ce moment où son corps ne lui appartient plus.

Treize conscient de ce fait, joue avec lui, sa main caresse sa hanche, revient sur son bas-ventre avant de repartir et recommencer son manège, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son amant. Las de ce jeu, Treize prend en main le désir de Heero, y exerçant un mouvement de haut en bas, et de bas en haut, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide… les yeux de Heero se voilent, sa respiration est saccadée, le corps tendu vers une délivrance. Treize attendait ce moment entre deux mondes, pour tout stopper. Heero grogna de mécontentement, tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de Treize, lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinuer entre ses fesses, écrasant toute rébellion de sa part.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, lui extirpant un gémissement d'inconfort, suite au tiraillement engendré.

Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux premiers, tiraillant son intimité…une larme perle à ses yeux… Heero tente à nouveau de se soustraire, s'empalant malgré lui sur les doigts de Treize.

- Du calme, jeune homme. _lui dit Treize, s'abreuvant de ses larmes._

Treize libère les bras de Heero, glissant sa main sur ses derniers, titillant la gorge, caressant le torse avant de l'embrasser et de jouer avec les tétons bruns, les suçant ou les mordillant pour détourner Heero du sentiment d'inconfort.

Treize flatte de sa main sa cuisse, il retire ses doigts de son intimité, tout en l'embrassant pour étouffer toute plainte. De sa main libre, il l'ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet, fouillant quelque instant avant d'en retirer un petit sachet carré.

Tout occupé à subir les baisers de Treize, Heero ne voit pas ce dernier se préparer.

Treize délaisse quelque instant le corps et les lèvres de son amant qui en a fermé les yeux de plaisir, pour ouvrir le sachet et en retirer le préservatif, avant de reprendre sa tâche. Treize se déloge de son carcan de tissus, dévoilant ainsi un ferme postérieur, avant de dégager son désir et d'enfiler avec dextérité le préservatif.

- Général. _appelle Heero enfin conscient du manège de l'homme. _Pourquoi?_ demande-t'il la voix gorgée de plaisir._

- Il faut toujours sortir couvert. _lui répond-t'il se positionnant entre ses cuisses, présentant son désir à l'entrée de son intimité._

Heero entoure de ses jambes la taille du général, exerçant une légère pression pour l'inviter.

Le général s'insinue en lui d'une poussée, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Heero rejette sa tête en arrière, serrant les dents sous la brusque intrusion, ses doigts s'agrippant aux draps du lit dans une recherche de dérivatif à ce qu'il ressent…

Treize s'immobilise, attendant que Heero lui donne le feu vert pour continuer. Le signe vient lorsqu'il s'accroche aux épaules de Treize. Les deux hommes s'embrassent, Treize s'active, amenant peu à peu Heero vers la délivrance et lui-même vers le septième ciel.

Heero subit les va et vient énergique de Treize, sentant la délivrance proche, il accompagne Treize d'une forte pression sur le bas de son dos dans sa dernière poussée avant de se libérer en lui, vite suivit par Heero; qui rejette sa tête en arrière et articule silencieusement « TROWA! », maculant la chemise du général…

Les deux hommes s'effondrent toujours intimement enlacés sur le lit, échangeant un dernier baiser avant que Heero ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur, laissant franchir entre ses lèvres un tendre:

- Je t'aime…Trowa.»

Le général Treize Kushrénada, en reste sans voix. Il se retire de Heero en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller; il ôte son préservatif s'en débarrassant avant de se rhabiller, réajustant ses affaires. Il regarde cet amant dormant nu sur les draps de son lit, on peut lire dans ses yeux de la colère, une colère mal contenue dirigée contre cet homme, Trowa, qui a ravit le cœur de cet être. Mû par un sentiment de tendresse, il couvre Heero d'un drap avant de sortir de sa chambre et bureau, rejoindre son ami qui a dû arriver et doit à présent l'attendre dans la pièce à côté en compagnie de membres de la fondation Romefeller.

**Conduit d'aération de la base ennemi**

Duo a reçu pour ordre de mission d'espionner, Heero, son frère d'armes dans ses moindres déplacements. Mission qu'il a accepté, vu qu'il est à l'origine de la découverte de cette curieuse affaire.

Déplacements, qui l'ont conduit d'une base rebelle à une base ennemi où son ami s'est donné à leur pire ennemi, Treize Kushrénada. Duo a pris des photos du « couple » pour étayer le dossier judiciaire grossissant pour haute trahison érigé à l'encontre du mentor de Heero, J.

Duo, de son emplacement voit parfaitement son ami dormir. Il va veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclipse de ce guêpier… Duo s'attendrit lorsqu'il entend son ami parler dans son sommeil d'un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Les mots tendres qui s'échappent de sa bouche, replonge Duo quelques heures auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient dans la base rebelle.

**Flash Back, Base rebelle, Terre**

Après que J et Heero se soient coupés de la base, empêchant à quiconque de suivre la suite de la dispute entre mentor et élève, Duo s'est approprié un conduit d'aération menant droit au-dessus du laboratoire de J, prenant soin de désactiver dans son avancée dans les entrailles de la base, les capteurs disposés à différents endroits pour détecter d'éventuels intrus…

Duo arrive enfin au-dessus du laboratoire en question, au moment même où J abat sa main sur son pupille. Quelques éclats de voix clôturent l'incident… Duo voit Heero s'installer sur la table d'expérimentation, J s'affairer autour de lui, et lui injecter un sédatif, vu que Heero semble rapidement s'endormir, vu qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque les mains de son mentor se font plus caressantes.

Duo veut partir après avoir pris quelques photos, mais un bruit provenant du labo sous lui, le retient. J a positionné Heero sur le ventre, dégageant d'une main sa nuque, il y insère une aiguille qui est reliée à un ordinateur.

Duo ne peut être certain de rien, mais aux vues de ces dernières découvertes, Heero est l'instrument de ce machiavélique docteur J…..

_**Fin du troisième chapitre.**_

o

Coucou! ;;; je suis innocente comme le petit oiseau qui vient de naître… alors? _(l'auteur se planque derrière son écran)_. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? ;;;

Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi… un certain personnage à pris les commandes… _méchant!_ Du coup, ce que je comptais mettre dans le trois sera pour le quatre. GOMEN!

o

_**Réponses et remerciements**_

**Azanielle: **_Coucou Aza. Au secours! A l'aide! Je contrôle plus rien! ;;; Tu en penses quoi de mon « lemon »… je me suis noyée… il y a des choses que j'aurai dû supprimer, mais bon… ce qui est fait, est fait. misère._

**Mairylulu: **_Ouin! Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout comme je le voulais… méchant perso! Merci. Patience… _

**Ayane95: **_pour le 5x1, ça pourrait bien s'arranger… s'était même prévu au programme… pas un lemon, mais bon… Treize, m'a prise en otage… incapable de m'en débarrasser, j'ai dû écrire ce passage… Méchant, méchant homme!_

**Nyu-rei: **_J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour Heero tu ne te trompes pas…_

**Lucy-hp: **Lemon? tu vas être servie, mais pas pour le moment. Je sens que je ne vais pas que me faire des amis sur ce coup-là…

**merci à toutes.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.(tout va rentrer dans l'ordre vu que Treize a eu ce qu'il voulait, ouf…)**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ;;_

Couple : _3x1 (sont trop mignons ensemble, quoiqu'on ne les voie pas beaucoup ensemble sur ce coup-là, bis ;;;)_

Rating : **M**

Petite info : _mis à part le fait qu'ils soient tous OOC; o ;;; un petit 5+1 (pas x)._

Mea Culpa : _;;; excusez-moi pour ce long silence… la vie d'étudiant en apprentissage n'est pas de tout repos surtout lorsque des soucis d'ordre privé viennent s'y greffer. Les futurs uptaded risquent d'être très longue à venir. Gomen._

o

**Base ennemi, Terre.**

Dans une salle de 52m² aux murs et plafond blanc, où s'active de toute part autour d'un siège, une dizaine de scientifiques ou d'ingénieurs tout de blanc vêtu également, repose un jeune homme pieds et poings liés, avec pour seul vêtement, une longue chemise blanche s'arrêtant en dessous de ses genoux. Il est la source de tout ce remue-ménage…

Heero émerge lentement de son sommeil, les bruits l'entourant l'indisposent et il éprouve une gêne au niveau de sa nuque. Ouvrant les yeux sur cet univers tout en blanc, son premier réflexe est de vouloir se relever; son mouvement ne passe pas inaperçu, attirant l'attention des gens présents dans la pièce sur lui, il ne peut se relever, des sangles de cuir le retiennent prisonnier… et surtout, une violente douleur le clou sur place…

Les scientifiques s'empressent de repositionner correctement l'aiguille qui s'est partiellement détaché de la nuque de leur patient, un orifice au niveau du repose-tête facilite leur tâche..

« - Il ne devait pas se réveiller, maintenant! _lâche t'un scientifique avec des lunettes tout en maintenant la tête de Heero qui se débat… _

_- _As-tu oublié de qui t-il s'agit? _lui répond-t'une autre blouse blanche tout en replaçant l'aiguille._

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Relâchez-moi! _injective Heero tout en exerçant une forte pression sur les sangles retenant ses poignets…_Ça suffit! _annonce-t'il lorsque l'un des liens qui le retenaient cède._

- Préparez un sédatif immédiatement! _ordonne l'homme à lunettes qui retient toujours Heero…_»

Son collègue se met hors de portée… bougeant son équipe que la situation actuelle effraie… les empêchant de coordonner leur action sur qui fait quoi, ce qui permet à Heero, de son bras libre, d'empoigner à la gorge le scientifique à lunettes qui le retenait encore… il se relève sur le siège arrachant par la même occasion l'aiguille implantée dans sa nuque qui lui fait voir des étoiles, tellement la douleur est forte, en même temps qu'un sinistre craquement suivi par des cris d'effrois… Heero se reprend vite, relâchant le corps sans vie du scientifique qui s'écrase au sol.

Heero se libère rapidement de ses autres liens. Les personnes qui sont encore présentes dans la pièce s'éparpillent devant Heero comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrible prédateur. Heero perçoit les cris des scientifiques qui ont quitté prudemment la salle, fuyant dans les couloirs… appelant à l'aide.

L'alarme est donné! Heero cherche une arme, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse se défendre… rien, il n'y a rien si ce n'est cet ordinateur qui trône fièrement à côté du siège où il était retenu prisonnier, ordinateur qui affiche un message d'erreur… avec par intermittence «DÉCONNEXION, DÉCONNEXION!».

Heero se désintéresse du phénomène pour prendre la seule arme à portée de main, la fine aiguille qui le reliait à l'ordi.

Arme en main, il sort du laboratoire, suivant malgré eux, les scientifiques en fuite, en espérant qui le conduise à une sortie de secours…

**Propriété Winner, Provence, Terre.**

La villa est le théâtre d'une longue attente angoissante pour deux protagonistes; Quatre et Wufeï, «paisible» pour le dormeur, Trowa, qui cauchemarde; lorsque Duo met enfin les pieds sur le perron de cette dernière.

Dès qu'il a franchi la porte, il se retrouve aux prises avec ses deux frères d'armes… l'inondant de questions.

« - Les mecs! _tente Duo sans succès. _STOP! _crie-t'il alors que ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner par tant de vacarme._

- Shutttt ! _murmure Quatre, stoppant ainsi son avalanche de questions._

- Quatre…_ essaie d'intercéder Wufeï qui a noté le changement de couleur du nouveau venu._

- Tu te fous de moi! C'est ça! _le réprimande Duo._

- Réflexe. _s'excuse Quatre._ Trowa n'est plus sous sédatif… son mentor l'a demandé…

_- _Je vois. Il va bientôt se réveiller? _interroge le natté._

- Incessamment sous…_ Wufeï sent une présence… _peu…_ termine Wufeï se tournant vers les escaliers d'où les observe Trowa, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur le réveillé._

Les quatre G-boys se regardent quelques minutes en chien de faïences, avant que Trowa ne brise cette atmosphère de sa voix ferme et sans répliques autorisées :

- Où est-il?

Wufeï, Quatre et Duo se détournent quelques instants de Trowa pour se concerter des yeux… avant que Wufeï ne prenne la parole ignorant la voix remplie d'animosité de Trowa qui s'élève à nouveau:

OÙ EST -IL!_ redemande-t'il appuyant ces mots par le bruit entraîné par sa descente des escaliers._

_- _Base Corse. J l'y a appelé._ lui énonce Wufeï fixant droit dans les yeux Trowa au pied des escaliers… Onyx contre émeraude…_

Trowa rompt le contact, est s'élance à travers l'entrée bousculant au passage ses coéquipiers, mince vengeance pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait…

- TROWA! _tente de l'arrêter Quatre, vite rattraper par Wufeï, et Duo qui s'adresse à lui.._

_- _Laisse-le y aller!

_- _Mais, Duo!

_- _Duo a raison. Cela va nous laisser le temps de récupérer Heero. _appuie Wufeï._»

Duo fait un rapport complet aux deux autres, de la dispute de Heero et son mentor jusqu'à la résidence de Treize, n'omettant aucun détail.

**Retour dans la Base Ennemi, Terre.**

Heero arpente les couloirs de la base sans succès. Les cris des scientifiques ne lui sont plus d'aucune aide… vu qu'ils ne donnent plus de leurs voix… ils semblent s'être évaporés… la base semble déserte…

Heero tente d'ouvrir toutes les portes ou conduits qui s'offrent à lui, mais rien n'y fait, c'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Au détour d'un couloir, Heero se retrouve nez à nez avec une dizaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

Il tente un repli stratégique, mais voit son plan tomber à l'eau, lorsque des bruits de pas résonnent derrière lui…

A présent, maintenu en respect par une vingtaine de soldats, Heero lâche sa misérable arme de défense… les soldats suivent l'objet des yeux… profitant de cet instant suspendu, où les soldats regardent avec attention la chute de l'objet, Heero fonce dans le tas.

« - 01! _lance une voix chargée de colère, stoppant par la même occasion la tentative dans l'œuf._

Le mur de chair que les soldats faisaient, se scinde pour laisser apparaître le mentor de Heero, J, dans un uniforme rutilant de neuf aux couleurs d'Oz.

- J…? _Bredouille Heero, surprit de voir son mentor ainsi accoutré._

_-_ Emmenez-le!_ Ordonne-t'il aux soldats._»

Heero semble perdu dans ses pensées, les soldats l'entourent, l'un deux veut se saisir du jeune homme, posant sa main sur son épaule… grave erreur.

Les réflexes de combat au corps à corps de Heero reviennent en un éclair! Le téméraire soldat se retrouve au sol inconscient, le bras cassé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que tous les autres soldats se jettent sur lui comme un seul homme.

Une pluie de coup s'abat sur lui, Heero ne peut que tenter de limiter les dégâts… son regard se pose sur J un court instant avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience suite à un énième coup.

J regarde son pupille s'écrouler, rien, rien dans son regard ne transparaît , ni émotion, ni doute, rien…

Les soldats lâchent Heero, qui tombe sur le sol froid de cette base, mais les coups n'ont pas fini de pleuvoir…

L'intervention inopinée du maître des lieux, Treize, entouré de trois soldats cagoulés met fin au supplice du prisonnier.

« - Ça suffit! _ordonne-t'il, fou de rage. _Dispersez-vous!

Un :

- A vos ordres, mon Général! _collectif retentit._

Le Général s'avance vers le mince corps étendu au sol… il le regarde tendrement, repoussant une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant une profonde estafilade au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière…

Treize prend délicatement Heero dans ses bras sous le regard sévère de J.

- Que faites-vous! _demande J, hors de lui._

- Je le ramène avec moi. _répond Treize._

- NON! Vous n'avez pas le droit! _surenchérit J tout en se rapprochant de ces derniers, voulant arracher des bras de Treize, Heero. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, lorsque les trois soldats qui escortaient Treize, s'interposent, le mettant en joue._ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie!

- Cela signifie que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu. Tous les accords passaient sont obsolètes._ déclare Treize impassible._

- Vous ne pouvez pas! _enrage J_. Vous n'…

- Suffit! _le coupe Treize._ Sortez d'ici et n'y remettez pas les pieds! _continue-t'il. _Est-ce clair! _finit-il._

J regarde son pupille, lève les yeux sur Treize… il se détourne et s'enfonce dans les couloirs disparaissant aux yeux des protagonistes présents.

- Vous ne me l'enlèverait pas! 01 est à moi!_ retentit à nouveau la voix gutturale de J, se répercutant sur les murs dans un sinistre écho à vous glacer le sang._»

Treize resserre son étreinte sur le corps dans ses bras… arrachant à ce dernier un gémissement de douleur.

Les soldats qui se tenaient en attente, se détourne de l'ombre de J pour se placer devant Treize et son fardeau, enlevant leurs cagoules, dévoilant ainsi leur identité.

«- Vous auriez-dû me laisser le tuer! _s'énerve Duo après ses coéquipiers._

- Qu'est ce que cela nous aurait apporté?_ répond Quatre calmement._

- Son cas m'importe peu, il y a plus urgent._ conclut Wufeï._

Tous les trois lèvent les yeux sur le corps couvert de contusions. Heero.

**Cockpit du Heavyarms**

Trowa a enclenché le système de pilotage automatique, direction la base rebelle Corse. Les yeux fermés, il voit Heero, malheureux, et pense à ce que les autres essayent de lui cacher.

Un poing s'abat sur l'accoudoir du siège.

«- Je ne comprends pas… Heero._ geint-il avant de reprendre les commandes de son gundam, ouvrant ses yeux sur une île et ses eaux turquoises._

Trowa n'y prête pas plus attention. Sa rencontre avec J est imminente.

À nous deux, J! _pense-t'il au moment où son gundam touche terre._»

**Propriété Winner, Terre**

Les trois G-boys ont quitté la base ennemie, emportant avec eux leur frère d'arme, Heero; ainsi qu'un otage de grande valeur, Treize Kuchrénada. Leur départ fut assez mouvementé et délicat. Treize ne voulant pas se détacher du jeune homme inconscient.

Une fois rendu dans leur planque, Treize fut fouillé et neutralisé dans la cave avec pour seul compagnon, un puissant somnifère avalé sous les yeux des garçons.

Quatre et Duo remontent rédiger le rapport à l'attention de leur mentor respectif, omettant J, dont un mandat d'arrêt circule auprès de toutes les bases rebelles et alliées. D'un commun accord, il est décidé que se soit Wufeï qui se charge de soigner Heero.

Après un dernier regard sur Treize, Wufeï remonte également, verrouillant la porte et enclenchant le dispositif de surveillance installé en toute hâte par Duo.

Wufeï récupère Heero, qu'ils avaient laissé sur le sofa du salon. Le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, Wufeï le monte dans sa chambre, une trousse de premier soin s'y trouve déjà.

**Chambre de Heero Yui**

Wufeï allonge précautionneusement Heero sur son lit. Toujours revêtu de sa chemise d'expérimentation, et, malgré ces bleus et écorchures qui recouvrent son corps, Heero fait trembler bien malgré lui, le cœur de Wufeï, qui le regarde tendrement…

Se détachant à regret de sa contemplation, Wufeï se dirige vers la penderie attenante de la chambre, pour y prendre des vêtements et la trousse. De là où il se trouve, il ne peut voir Heero.

Allongé sur son lit, Heero montre les premiers signes de réveil ou de mauvais rêves, paupières qui clignent rapidement, poing qui se serre et se desserre, faible gémissement, larmes qui glissent sur ses joues… et… Réveil en stupeur! Heero halète, assis sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, une faible plainte franchit à nouveau ses lèvres.

Plainte que Wufeï a entendu, d'où son empressement à rejoindre le chevet de Heero.

« - Heero ? _l'appelle-t'il doucement, tentant de le focaliser sur lui._

_- _Wu…feï ?_ interrogation dans le regard. _Comment ? _Heero s'agite. _MAL. _dit-il en se prenant les cotes._

Wufeï dépose les divers éléments qu'il tient dans ses bras sur le lit, au côté de Heero avant de l'aider à se rallonger, tout en lui parlant.

- Rallonge-toi, Heero. Tu es en lieux sûr.

- Mais… ma mission?

- Heero… ta mission n'était qu'un leurre.

- NON! J'ai récupéré les infos demandées… par J… il m'a tra…hi ?

- Heero…

- Je… non. J n'est pas un traître, n'est-ce pas?

- Heero, laisse-moi te soigner à présent, nous discuterons après. D'accord?

- … _Heero détourne la tête, coupant le contact visuel avec Wufeï_.

Heero se tait. Wufeï n'ajoute rien et entreprant de découper sur le côté la chemise qui recouvre son corps. Une fois le découpage fait, Wufeï veut ôter le tissu, mais une main s'empare de la sienne. Wufeï relève ses yeux rencontrant des cobalts. La voix de Heero s'élève:

Trowa ? _l'interroge-t'il._

- Il est parti.

- Parti?

- Une mission.

- Ah.

- C'est tout à ton honneur mais… Heero, je ne te le cacherai pas plus longtemps, nous sommes au courant.

Heero en entendant ces paroles relâche la main de Wufeï, il détourne à nouveau son regard, honteux et désespéré

Heero. _l'injective Wufeï._ Heero regarde-moi, s'il te plaît._ Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. _Heero… _Wufei l'oblige de sa main à le regarder. _Heero, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Mais… Wufeï, je me suis donné à l'en…_Wufeï ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase._

- Chut. _Le rassure-t'il en lui caressant la joue._ J t'a manipulé.

- Trowa est au courant ?

_- _Non, pas à ce que nous sachions. Rassuré ?

- Oui. _A travers ses larmes, Heero lui sourit._

- A présent laisse-moi te soigner. Avale-ça. _lui dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau et deux comprimés._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _l'interroge Heero tout en prenant ce que Wufeï lui tend._

- Des anti-douleurs. Avale, maintenant._ Wufeï l'aide à se redresser un petit peu le temps de prendre les médicaments._

- Merci.

Wufeï rallonge Heero confortablement dans le lit avant de s'attaquer à ses blessures. Heero se retrouve dévêtu sur son lit, le regard de Wufeï l'examinant, ne s'attardant jamais plus qu'il ne faut. Heero sent le sommeil le gagner, ses paupières se font lourdes…

- Dors-bien. _lui dit Wufeï, le regardant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front._»

Wufeï finit de soigner et d'habiller Heero d'un caleçon, pendant son inconscience. Son regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, Wufeï n'y résiste plus et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiserlorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas, dévoilant au visiteur Wufeï penché au-dessus d'un Heero peu vêtu.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! _s'élève la voix dur de Trowa._

**Quelques heures plus tôt, base corse**

Trowa arpente les couloirs de la base à la recherche du mentor de Heero… nul trace de lui, ni dans son bureau, ni dans les laboratoires. Las de chercher, Trowa intercepte un sweeper.

«- Où se trouve J, s'il vous plaît? _demande Trowa poliment._

Le Sweeper le regarde avec incompréhension avant de lui répondre:

- Un mandat d'arrêt a été lancé contre J.

- Pour quels faits ?

- Haute trahison et expérimentations illégales…mais…

- De qui émane ce mandat ? _le coupe Trowa._

- De vous!

- Pardon! _s'offusque-t'il, l'incompréhension régnant toujours en lui._

- C'est vous, les pilotes de Gundam qui avaient diffusé ce mandat après validation de vos mentors, excepté le pilote du Wing absent au moment de la circulaire. Hé! _s'écrie le sweeper lorsque Trowa le bouscule._»

Trowa se désintéresse totalement du gars qui l'a renseigné, le bousculant avant de prendre une course rapide vers son gundam.

Une fois dans sa machine, Trowa essaie de se mettre les idées aux claires. Tentative coupée par l'intervention de son mentor, qui l'informe que le pilote 01 se trouve sous surveillance dans la résidence Winner.

Trowa lance les propulseurs à fond, une profonde rage naissant aux creux de son cœur, envers ses soit-disant frères d'armes qui l'ont trompés.

**Aux alentours de la Propriété Winner**

Une heure de voyage et Trowa se retrouve à se poser à quelques kilomètres de la propriété, camouflant son gundam dans une grotte aménagée. Dix petites minutes le séparent de l'entrée de la maison. Trowa marche d'un pas rageur en direction de cette dernière.

**Propriété Winner**

Quatre et Duo discutent dans le salon, se demandant comment mettre Trowa au courant de la situation actuelle et passée, sans jouer plus avec ses nerfs lorsque la porte d'entrée grince sur ses gonds annonçant toute entrée.

Trowa se rend dans le salon où il y a entendu des bruits. Quatre et Duo s'empressent de l'accueillir chaleureusement, essayant de cacher ainsi leur faute sous des airs enjoués.

Trowa ne se laisse pas attendrir, il les repousse violemment. Duo et Quatre se retrouvent les fesses par terre, le regard sévère de Trowa posé sur eux.

«- Trowa, calme-toi s'il te plaît. _tente Quatre de sa voix diplomatique._

_- _Me calmer ! Vous m'avez délibérément menti!_lui crache Trowa, le soulevant de terre sans difficulté._

_- _Trowa! Si nous t'avons menti, c'est pour une bonne raison. Re dépose-le… _lui demande Duo qui s'est redressé._

Trowa relâche Quatre qui peut à nouveau respirer correctement.

- Nous avons eu tort de te mentir, si nous avons fait cela, s'était pour le bien de Heero._ renchérit Quatre, pas fâché pour deux sous._

- Où est-il !

_- _Dans sa chambre, Wufeï le soigne… Trowa!»

Trowa se détourne d'eux pour s'élancer dans les escaliers.

**Chambre de Heero Yui**

Wufeï finissait de soigner et d'habiller Heero d'un caleçon, pendant son inconscience. Son regard s'attardant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, Wufeï n'y résiste plus et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiserlorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas, dévoilant au visiteur Wufeï penché au-dessus d'un Heero peu vêtu.

«- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! _s'élève la voix dur de Trowa._

Wufeï n'a pas le temps de se redresser, qu'il se retrouve propulser contre le mur.

Trowa s'assoit aux côtés de Heero, se rendant compte de son état, il l'examine des pieds à la tête.

- Trowa… _tente Wufeï_

Trowa est sous le coup de voir son compagnon ainsi, inconscient.

Trowa… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je…

- Sors! _le coupe-t'il._

- Bien. Nous aurions à te parler. _lui dit-il avant de s'effacer de la pièce._»

Wufeï rejoint ses camarades qui l'attendent dans le salon, laissant Trowa retrouvé son Heero.

Dans la chambre, le silence est revenu. Trowa se laisse calmé et bercé par le souffle régulier de son aimé. Mettant la trousse de côté, Trowa s'allonge aux côtés de Heero. Il le regarde avec des yeux tendres, toute colère l'a déserté. Heero est à nouveau à ses côtés. Les explications attendrons…

o

O+O;;;Vous êtes toujours là? Yatta! Je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce long silence...

Cela vous plaît toujours? .

MERCI pour vos reviews, je vais tâcher de vous envoyer un p'tit mot perso, ou sur le système de reviews.

Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Couple : _3x1 _

Rating : **M**

Petite info. : Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, il se trouve juste que lorsque vous n'avez pas le moral, mais alors pas du tout… quoi que que vous vouliez faire, vous n'y arrivez pas... Espérons que ce mauvais passage disparaisse!

---0---

**Chambre d'Heero Yui.**

Heero repose sur son lit, son visage, malgré les contusions semble apaisé.

Trowa est à ses côtés, sa main caressant ses cheveux, et lui murmurant des mots inaudibles mais chargés de divers sentiments… Tendresse, peur, doute, amour…

Heero s'éveille au son de cette douce litanie teintée de chagrin.

« - Trowa? _appelle-t'il encore ensommeillé._

- Oui. Je suis là, Heero. _Trowa cesse sa caresse pour recueillir de sa main les larmes de son aimé. _Pourquoi ces larmes?

Heero ne peut lui répondre tant l'émotion le submerge… ses mots ne pouvant sortir, il s'exprime en l'enlaçant. Laissant ainsi s'exprimer sa joie et sa détresse mêlée dans un même élan, dans le giron de Trowa, qui, en retour, l'accueille à bras ouvert.

Ainsi réuni, chacun retrouve la chaleur de l'autre

Heero? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'…_tente de demander Trowa._

_- _Plus tard… s'il te plaît._ le coupe-t'il. _Plus tard. _lui répète Heero avant de l'embrasser, coupant ainsi toute tentative d'interrogation. »_

**Salon de la demeure Winner**

« - Vous pensez que nous devons intervenir? _demande Duo installé non chalemment dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir marron._

- Duo. Penchons-nous plutôt sur un problème moins grave mais au combien épineux…

- Treize! _achève Wufeï installé au coté de Quatre sur le canapé faisant face à Duo._

- Nôtre perfect soldier a fait des ravages avec son corps… _Duo reste pensif avant de rajouter l'air de rien :_ il doit valoir le coup.

Duo reste plongé dans ses pensées, il ne put voir l'effet que sa phrase produit chez ses amis.

Va falloir que je cause avec Trowa!

- Duo! _intervient Quatre la main sur le cœur._

- Maxwell. _l'appelle Wufeï le ton calme mais froid._ Tes propos sont désobligeants. Tu ne sais rien du comment de l'affaire! Heero… a fait ce que J lui ordonnait! Alors… GARDE TES REMARQUES POUR TOI !_ s'écrie Wufeï avec colère tout en se redressant et en toisant d'un regard mauvais Duo, avant de quitter le salon._

- Mais…_ Duo s'interrompt lorsqu'il sent le regard de Quatre se poser sur lui._

Quatre se relève du canapé sans quitter Duo des yeux, il le toise quelques minutes, son regard est indéchiffrable… Duo se tasse dans son fauteuil, voulant s'y confondre.

- Ton frère d'armes souffre, et toi, tu trouves le moyen d'en rire. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, Maxwell. Tu me déçois, tu nous déçois! »

Après un dernier regard lourd de reproche et de tristesse, Quatre se dirige vers le jardin. Ses senteurs le calmeront…

Duo est toujours sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu. Les dernières paroles de Quatre passent en boucle dans sa tête. Plus que les mots, c'est le ton employé et le regard de son ami qui le choque.

Quatre, le si doux Quatre, de bon ami l'avait relégué au statut de connaissance en employant son nom de famille.

**A l'étage**

Wufeï en veut à Maxwell. Tout en ruminant sa colère, il passe devant la chambre de Heero. Malgré la présence de Trowa dans la pièce, il décide d'y jeter un œil.

Après avoir gratté à la porte, il l'entrouvre et y risque un œil.

Trowa et Heero sont assoupis. Trowa est allongé sur le côté, il entoure de ses bras, Heero qui dort contre lui en position fœtale. Le tableau qui se peint devant ses yeux l'apaise. Heero semble si serein que son cœur s'allège. Après un dernier regard, Wufeï referme la porte sur ce cadre idyllique.

**Dans la chambre**

Heero somnole contre Trowa. Ne voulant pas sortir totalement de son sommeil réparateur, il se laisse à penser…

Grave erreur. La confrontation avec J refait surface, Treize revient le « hanter », ainsi que les divers amants qu'il a eu pour le compte de ses missions; les G-boys défilent sous ses yeux l'accusant de trahison et… Trowa. Trowa qui lui tourne le dos… dans son semi-songe, Heero tend le bras pour le rattraper… cependant Trowa s'éloigne inexorablement…

« - NON! _hurle-t'il, les larmes ravageant son visage._

- Heero…_ l'appelle doucement Trowa. Chuut_… Je suis là, Heero. Je suis là._ lui dit-il en caressant son visage._

- Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît! Je voulais pas faire ça!_ geint Heero._

- Heero. _Trowa prend son compagnon dans ses bras. _Regarde-moi. _Heero garde la tête baissée. _Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, Koi.

Heero obtempère, levant ses yeux inondés de larme sur Trowa. Celui-ci lui sourit, séchant de ses doigts ces larmes.

Heero… parle-moi

- Je… j'ai peur de te perdre… si ..

- Heero. Tu préfère que je l'apprenne de la bouche des autres?

Les larmes de Heero redoublent.

- … Trowa!

Heero enfouit son visage sur le torse de son compagnon, recherchant sa chaleur. Il tremble de tous ses membres.

Trowa le laisse épancher sa tristesse et sa peur en réaffirmant sa prise sur lui. Caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

Les spasmes de Heero s'amenuisent de minutes en minutes, le calme revient dans la chambre. Heero se détache de Trowa, s'asseyant sur le matelas en grimaçant, ses blessures se ravivant sous l'effort.

Trowa fait de même, il se tient face à son compagnon sans dire un mot, l'observant.

Heero se mordille les lèvres réveillant sous son trouble sa blessure. De nervosité, il triture son Tee-shirt, posant son regard partout et nul part à la fois.

- Arrête. _lui souffle Trowa, qui capture ainsi le regard de son compagnon._

Trowa rompt les quelques centimètres qui le séparent de Heero pour effleurer de sa langue la commissure de ses lèvres d'où perle une fine goutte de sang…

Heero ne bouge pas, troublé par son combat intérieur. Trowa reprend sa place, patient.

Tu peux me parler, Heero. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur?

- Te perdre! J'ai peur de te perdre, si je t'avoue tout. Ce que J m'ordonnait d'exécuter.

- Je te repose la question, Heero. Préfères-tu que je l'apprenne par la bouche des autres?_ Heero secoue la tête comme un enfant pour lui signifier, non._ Alors? _rajoute Trowa._

- Promet-moi de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur._ le supplie-t'il._

- Heero…

- Promet-le moi! _le supplie-t'il à nouveau._

- Heero! _Trowa lui attrape les mains._ Je t'aime.

- Oui, mais…

- Heero. _le coupe, Trowa._ Doutes-tu de mon amour à ton égard?

- Non…_lui répond Heero sans grande conviction, tout en détournant le regard._ Cependant, tu risques de revenir sur tes sentiments…

- C'est J qui t'a mis ça en tête! Il l'a fini par l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi? _demande Heero, un peu perdu._

- Notre liaison?

- O… oui…_ répond Heero en se remémorant son altercation avec son mentor à ce sujet… il en frissonne._

_-_Je me suis rendu à la base où il devait séjourner pour te retrouver. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient présent. On m'a appris le mandat d'arrêt à l'encontre de ton mentor… c'est en rapport avec tes missions solo?

- Je n'en sais rien, Trowa… tout est encore trop frais dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais, lors de ma dernière mission, après… après m'avoir vendu à l'ennemi, il m'a trahi! Je… tout ce que j'ai fait… je ne sais plus quoi en penser! Ces hommes… ces informations… je ne comprends plus…

- Heero._ lui murmure Trowa pour ne pas plus contrarier son compagnon qui s'est pris la tête entre les mains._ Heero. Tu peux tout me dire… je suis là pour toi, mon amour. _finit Trowa en l'entourant de ses bras._

Heero, dans les bras de son compagnon et ami, se laisse aller.

- Mon mentor, J.Il me communiquait les coordonnées d'une base ainsi que les données de ma cible. Je me faisais passer pour une nouvelle recrue venant gonfler les rangs d'Oz. Ma mission ne devait jamais excéder les 48 heures. Mon ordre de mission: approcher et soutirer le plus d'informations possible à la cible, puis rapport.

- …_Trowa l'écoute._

Heero s'arrête un temps. Il se bouine contre son Trowa, respirant les flagrances de son aimé. Le comportement de Heero flatte Trowa. D'une caresse sur son dos, il l'encourage à poursuivre. Heero accroche son regard, un faible sourire vient éclairer son visage, où des larmes naissent de nouveau de ses yeux…

- Homme ou femme… _Heero marque un temps._ La récupération des informations s'effectuait en donnant… en leur donnant du plaisir! _Heero voit la compréhension se faire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. _J'ai… j'ai vendu mon corps à l'ennemi! _crache t'il, amer, attendant la sentence._

- … tu… Quoi!

- J me livrait à l'ennemi…pour leur soutirer des informations sur l'oreiller… _Heero ne retient plus ses larmes._

Trowa encaisse comme il peut les informations que Heero lui a lâchées.

- ! Comment… tu…! QUI! _lui gronde Trowa contenant encore sa rage._

- A quoi bon, Trowa. Je…

Heero n'a pas le temps de terminer de s'exprimer que Trowa le fait taire d'une puissante gifle qui le clou sur le lit… Trowa, dont la rage vient d'éclater, le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, le regard fou.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, plus que de la douleur, Heero se tient la joue, l'air perdu. Il prend appuie sur son bras libre pour se redresser. Il garde les yeux Baissés, n'osant pas croiser le regard cuisant qui pèse sur lui.

Trowa est debout surplombant Heero, l'écrasant du regard. Il le voit, là, à demi-étendu sur le lit défait, perdu. Son visage est baissé, des sanglots secouent son corps…

Heero ressent l'atmosphère de la chambre, lourde, silencieuse si ce n'est ses sanglots qui perturbent ce silence glacial. Il n'ose esquisser le moindre geste, la moindre parole de peur de réveiller le courroux de son compagnon. La sourde colère qui règne en maître dans la pièce… le renvoie à la colère qu'il a essuyé de J …

Trowa ne supporte plus la vue de Heero. Sa colère retombe, faisant place à la jalousie. Il se détourne de ce triste spectacle, dont il est le responsable, trouvant dans la fuite, une échappatoire.

- Trowa._ l'appelle Heero d'une voix implorante lorsqu'il sent Trowa se détourner de lui._

L'appelé, malgré la supplique, se dirige vers la porte… la main sur la poignée… il suspend son geste suite à une plainte déchirante de Heero :

Noonnn ! _le supplie Heero tout en se relevant pour l'arrêter… l'empêcher de le quitter…_

Toutes colères, toutes jalousies abandonnent Trowa lorsqu'il voit son compagnon tomber…

- Heero! _crie-t'il tout en le réceptionnant dans ses bras._

Dans les bras de Trowa, Heero tend le bras vers son visage…

- Tro…wa… _arrive-t'il à articuler avant de tousser, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. _Par…don… _ses yeux se ferment…sa main retombe, inerte…_

- Heero?

Aucunes réponses.

HEERO! _le relance, Trowa. _HEERO ! _il tente de le réveiller en le bougeant…_ Heero! Réponds-moi! Heerooo ! _Des larmes naissent. _S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… HEERO! _le supplie Trowa perdu…_ A L'AIDE! _crie-t'il._ A L'AIIIDEEEE ! _hurle-t'il de tous ses poumons, ses larmes se répandant sur son visage tordu par la douleur._

A la suite de son hurlement, Wufeï arrive le premier. Le choc est âpre.

Sous ses yeux, Barton agenouillé suppliant qu'on lui vienne en aide, tenant dans ses bras Heero, inerte, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche… Duo et Quatre arrivent quelques instants après.

Le temps semble suspendu.

Trowa lève ses yeux inondés de larmes vers eux, reprenant sa supplique.

- J'veux pas le perdre, s'il vous plaît! J'veux PAS !

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

---0---

N'hésitez-pas à me faire part de vos remarques.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Couple : _3x1 _

Rating : **M**

Petite info : ;;; je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses.

---0---

Chambre d'Heero Yui 

L'instant du choc passé.

Quatre reprend vite contenance. Dirigeant ses compagnons d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois, les circonstances ne se prêtant pas à ça.

« - Duo! _dit fermement Quatre_. Contacte de toutes urgences la base… qu'ils nous envoient un médecin!

- OK !_ lui répond Duo avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre._

- Duo! _le retient Quatre._ Libère Treize…

- QUOI ??!!! _s'insurgent en cœur Duo et Wufeï, empêchant leur frère de finir sa pensée._

_-_ Ce n'est pas le moment! On va avoir besoin de lui! Exécution!

Duo sort de la chambre. Laissant ses deux frères d'armes affronter la détresse de Trowa et un Heero plus livide que jamais.

- Quatre…

- Wufeï. Nous allons devoir le neutraliser._ lui dit-il en désignant Trowa du menton._

Wufeï reporte son attention sur Trowa.

Ce dernier est totalement aveugle à leur présence. Trowa tient Heero contre lui, le serrant et le berçant comme un enfant… aggravant sans le voir, les blessures de ce dernier.

- Trowa. _tente de l'appeler Wufeï, en se rapprochant._ Trowa… laisse-nous, nous occuper de lui.

Trowa porte son regard sur lui… il est perdu… plongé dans un monde de tristesse et de culpabilité… son monde se réduit à Heero qu'il tient contre son cœur… Heero qui ne donne plus signe de vie… livide comme un cadavre…

- … Heero…

- Wufeï! _l'interpelle Quatre._ Nous devons agir rapidement…

Un bruit de course se fait entendre dans les escaliers. Quatre et Wufeï voient débarquer Duo suivi de Treize, les cheveux défaits et ses habits froissés.

Lorsque le regard de Treize se pose sur l'objet de toutes les attentions des G-boys, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Avant que l'un des garçons ne puissent le stopper, il s'est jeté sur Trowa, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise…

- Dépêchez-vous! _leur ordonne, Treize. Luttant contre Trowa qui ce débat pour s'arracher à son emprise. Rendu fou par la douleur._

Duo sort une seringue de la trousse à pharmacie, avant de la lancer à Quatre, Wufeï est au côté de Heero, son oreille collée contre sa poitrine, guettant le bruit salvateur.

Pendant que lui et Wufeï sont au soin de Heero, Quatre s'approche de Trowa toujours maintenu par Treize, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se débattre comme un beau diable…

Après un coup d'œil à Treize, Quatre reporte son attention sur le bras de Trowa. Avec l'aide du Général, il parvient à l'immobiliser un temps afin de lui inoculer un puissant sédatif.

Une fois cela fait, il laisse Trowa au soin de Treize…

Regardant sans les voir ses compagnons s'affairer autour de Heero.

Très rapidement, Trowa devient de plus en plus docile… se débattre… cette idée est loin de lui… les bras de Morphée s'ouvrent grand à lui…

- Heero…_soupire-t'il avant de fermer ses yeux vaincu par le produit._

- Tu es celui qu'il appelait… Trowa…_ lui murmure le Général. »_

Une caresse anodine. Des ressentiments tus… Treize regarde les garçons s'affairer autour de son jeune amant. Malgré l'inquiétude, il voit bien qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Faisant fi de ses craintes, il prend délicatement Trowa dans ses bras, se relève, et sort de la chambre…

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Sally s'était rendue au chevet de Heero. Après l'appel des G-boys, séjournant non loin d'eux, elle fut la première à y répondre.

Les g-boys l'accueillirent rapidement, Quatre l'a guida jusqu'aux côtés de Heero, tout en lui faisant le compte-rendu des blessures recensées et des premiers soins effectués. Tandis que Wufeï et Duo se chargeaient de prendre les mallettes de la doctoresse restées dans la voiture.

Le choc passé de la vision de Heero, blanc, inanimé sur un lit, du sang s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche, le torse bandé… Sally mit les trois garçons à la porte. L'atmosphère était trop lourde !

Duo, Wufeï et Quatre, patientaient de mauvaise grâce dans le couloir. Cette scène, cette épreuve les avait retournée. Chacun rongeait son frein comme il pouvait… Quatre triture ses mains, Wufeï fait les cent pas, et Duo, caresse sa tresse le regard dans le vide. Aucun d'eux ne songe un instant à leur ennemi laissé libre de tout mouvement dans la maison…

Loin de penser à une quelconque évasion ou tentative de prendre contact avec ses troupes, Treize est avec Trowa. Ce dernier, toujours sous la coupe de l'anesthésiant, repose, sa tête sur les cuisses de Treize. Le général s'est installé avec lui sur le lit d'une chambre proche de celle où est Heero. Entendant les va-et-vient d'une tiers personne suite à la porte qui s'est refermée avec un peu de brutalité, Treize caresse sans vraiment sans rendre compte une mèche de cheveux du brun. Ses pensées sont tournées vers un métis Japonais aux yeux bleues. Sous ses doigts, Trowa a un sommeil agité, des larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux, larmes qui finissent par alerter Treize…

« Il est entre de bonnes mains. l_ui susurre Treize à l'oreille._ Il est entre de bonnes mains…_ répète t'il voulant se rassurer également._ »

Les va-et-vient cessent, une porte s'ouvrent, des bruits d'exclamation se font entendre, Treize tend l'oreille, pour ensuite se refermer avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Treize est à l'affût, il a suspendu sa caresse.

Couloir de la demeure Winner 

Sally est à peine sortie de la pièce qu'elle est assaillit par les interrogations des trois jeunes hommes :

« - Sally !?_ interroge Duo._

- Comment va t'il ? _demande avec une certaine tension Quatre._

- Heero ?! _s'exclame abruptement Wufeï._

La doctoresse se retrouve démuni face à la détresse des trois garçons. Elle ne sait comment faire face…

- Votre diagnostique, docteur ?

Les g-boys et Sally se retournent vers la voix qui vient de s'élever. Deux regards menaçants ; l'un couleur onyx, l'autre couleur violine, un regard curieux et honteux d'un oubli, couleur bleu ; et un regard totalement halluciné et choqué, agrémenté d'une bouche bée.

- … euh…_ fit très intelligemment Sally._

Devant le manque de coopération de la femme, Treize réitère sa question plus promptement :

- Votre diagnostique, Docteur ?!_ demande fermement Treize._

L'épisode de la surprise passée, Sally retrouve ses réflexes et fait son compte-rendu.

- Trois côtes cassées, possible épanchement, multiples plaies et contusions, anémie. _Les quatre hommes boivent ses paroles… inquiets._ Le plus strict repos, lui est vivement recommandé. Heero est sous perfusion, ainsi que plâtré. Mes recommandations sont les suivantes : interdiction total de bouger ! Repos ! Prises d'anti-douleurs, en plus de la perf. Toutes les trois ou quatre heures.

- … _Quatre._

- … _Duo._

- …_ Wufeï._

- … Entendu, Docteur._ Lui répond Treize._

- Il devrait reprendre connaissance d'ici deux ou trois heures. Je repasserais le voir dans trois jours.

- Entendu. Merci, Docteur. »

Sally dépasse les g-boys et leur invité surprise, se dirigeant vers la sortie en les saluant. En passant devant la chambre près des escaliers, elle aperçoit Trowa endormi, étendu sur le lit, recouvert d'un plaid.

Les questions seraient pour plus tard, bien plus tard.

---0---

Fin du chapitre 6.

euh… sumimasen ! Honto ni sumimasen !

Il y a encore des lecteurs… :D Merki !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Couple : _3x1 … 13(x)1…_

Rating : **M**

Petite info : ;;; je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. Courbette, courbette. nn ;;;

---0---

**Demeure Winner, Terre.**

La villa est calme. Tout semble penser que ce lieu est un havre de paix, même les oiseaux et les insectes se taisent. La paix et la sérénité règnent en maître... en apparence. Tout est question d'apparence...

Dans la demeure, le silence est parsemé de chuchotements. Duo, Quatre et Wufeï sont tous les trois installés dans le salon, auteurs des murmures... qui vont crescendo...

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? _interroge Duo assez contrarié._

- Rien, en attend. _lui répond Quatre trop calmement._

- Quoi ?!_ réplique Duo, tout en se levant du canapé faisant face aux deux autres._

- ... Duo ! Calme-toi.

- Que je me calme ?! Wufeï !!! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!!! Heero est dans un sérieux état, toujours inconscient ! Trowa a littéralement pété un câble... et ... et ... Treize, notre ennemi est à ses côtés, libre de tout mouvement !!! _se révolte t'il._

Quatre se relève du fauteuil où il était installé au côté de Wufeï. La conversation ne se fait plus en catimini suite aux éclats de voix d'un certain natté... éclats de voix qui n'ont pas échappé à deux des occupants du premier étage.

- Maxwell._ dit Quatre, tout en se rapprochant du sus-nommé. _S'énerver ne mène à rien. _Il est à présent face à Duo, son regard se durci._ Treize, pour rafraîchir ta mémoire, nous a, malgré son statut, aidé. Aidé à maîtriser Trowa. Vu les heures écoulées, s'il avait pu contacter son organisation, cela ferait belle lurette que nous croupirions dans les geôles d'Oz. Qu'en penses-tu ?!

Duo perçoit une pointe d'animosité chez son compagnon d'armes. Pliant sous son regard acerbe, il se rassoit... ruminant contre son manque de tact. Quatre n'a pas oublié ses paroles désobligeantes sur Heero...

- Mouais.

- Merci !

Quatre, retourne s'asseoir aux côtés de Wufeï, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Duo. Wufeï durant l'échange n'a pas bougé. Winner peut être assez terrifiant lorsqu'il est en colère...

- Duo, Quatre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une discorde. Nos compagnons sont mal en point, J est passé à... J est notre ennemi. Heero va avoir besoin de nous, il a été trahi par son mentor. Trowa est sous le choc des révélations, nous allons devoir être là pour lui également. Pour leurs bien, comme pour celui des colonies, nous devons rester unis. Forts et unis avec une nouvelle donne, Treize.

- Quand on parle du loup... »

Quatre et Wufeï, suite aux paroles de Duo, se retournent d'un même homme pour voir Treize à la moitié des escaliers.

**Chambre de Trowa Barton, premier étage, quelques minutes avant.**

Treize veille le repos forcé de Trowa. L'être qu'il pensait détester est couché à ses côtés... sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses... Sa main est caressante sur ses cheveux.

Cela fait déjà quelques heures, il ne le sait pas bien, qu'ils ont injecté le sédatif à Trowa. L'effet du produit commence à se dissiper...

Trowa sort des limbes du sommeil contrarié... contrarié par ce que ses sens lui envoient. Préférant analyser la situation avant de montrer qu'il est éveillé, Trowa continue de feindre le sommeil.

De là où ils sont, des éclats de voix leur proviennent, perturbant la « sérénité » qui règne dans ces lieux.

Treize, malgré tout inquiet, déloge avec précaution Trowa de ses cuisses. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il repositionne la fine couverture sur le corps de Trowa, déposant au passage une dernière caresse sur la joue du « dormeur ».

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Trowa se relève, écœuré !!! Treize, Treize était à ses côtés ! La haine se propage dans son corps, le hérissant.

Après la haine, la peur prend le relais... des images s'imposent à son esprit. Des images de Heero sur son lit pleurant à la suite de son coup et de ses mots. Un Heero déjà blessé physiquement, qu'il a achevé par son comportement.

Des frissons, des frissons s'emparent de lui. Qu'a t'il fait ?

« - Heero.Heero. Pardon. Pardon, Heero. ... Qu'ai-je fait? Qu'ai-je fait ?!!!!_ geint-il avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. »_

**Salon de la résidence**

« - Quand on parle du loup...

Quatre et Wufeï, suite aux paroles de Duo, se retournent d'un même homme pour voir Treize à la moitié des escaliers.

Faisant face aux trois jeunes-hommes, Treize les regarde tour à tour. Chose qu'il n'avait pu faire avant... Un jeune homme charmant, avec une longue natte le regarde avec animosité et curiosité également. Les deux garçons sur le canapé, l'un blond et le deuxième avec des cheveux noirs, bien que sur leur garde, le regarde avec interrogation, voir inquiétude...

- Il dort encore, ne vous inquiétez pas._ répond Treize à leur question muette._

- Merci. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir... _lui demande Quatre, tout en lui désignant le fauteuil à proximité de celui du natté._

- Avec plaisir, jeune gens. _le ton est amusé malgré la situation._

Treize prend place attendant la suite. Suite qui tarde à venir... quelques minutes passent sans que personne ne se décide. Chacun interrogeant l'autre du regard... Le natté semble énervé. Des regards s'échangent à nouveau, avant que le natté ne se relève et se précipite dans les escaliers...

- 02 ?!

- Faite ce que bon vous semble, 04 et 05... ce n'est que partie remise !_ 02 monte les escaliers avant d'être à nouveau coupé dans son élan par :_

- 02 ! Tu es concernés par cette histoire._ lui intime 05._

- Non ! Le général Kushrénada est un ennemi, un ennemi !_ lance t'il en regardant bien le général dans les yeux, avant de reprendre sa course._

La petite joute qui vient de se jouer entre Treize et le 02, a grandement amusé le premier. Ennemi ? Bien sûr qu'ils étaient ennemi... seulement, pour combien de temps encore.

Ramenant son attention sur les deux derniers occupants, Treize ouvre les « hostilités ».

- Vous avez en votre possession ce que je veux. Quelles sont les conditions ? _leur dit-il d'un ton ferme, ne souffrant aucune réplique._

- Les conditions ? _avance Quatre incertain._

- Je le veux ! Que demandez-vous pour me le donner ?!

Quatre et Wufeï s'entre-regardent, s'interrogeant mutuellement.

- Vous êtes notre prisonnier, Monsieur ! Vous n'avez aucune autre condition à nos yeux. _déclare Wufeï._

La conversation s'enlise...

- Général. _engage Quatre. _Vous êtes sous notre toit, sous notre surveillance._ Treize ricane à ses paroles._ Vous êtes sous notre surveillance, dorénavant. Pour parler dans votre jargon, vous êtes mis aux arrêts. Wufeï.

Treize se retrouve avec les mains menottées.

- Pour plus de sécurité, vous serez cantonner dans notre somptueuse cave avec cellules. Cela vous convient-il, mon Général ? _lui expose Quatre tranquillement, mais d'une voix ferme._ Allons-y !

Treize se laisse conduire docilement vers le pallier inférieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la cellule, Treize s'agite, essayant d'échapper à leur prise.

- Général !

Ce dernier se débat de plus belle.

- Général ! _s'impatiente Wufeï face au comportement de l'homme._ Bon, ça suffit maintenant._ lui dit-il avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing au ventre._

Treize se retrouve à terre, se tenant le ventre, le souffle coupé par le coup.

- Radical mais efficace.

- Quatre...

- S'il vous plaît... _Quatre et Wufeï entendent le murmure du Général._ Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui... s'il vous plaît...

Faisant fi de cette déclaration, Wufeï empoigne Treize à terre avant de le mettre derrière les barreaux. Après cette action, il remonte sans un dernier regard à Treize à l'étage, laissant Quatre seul.

- S'il vous plaît. _Treize lève les yeux sur Quatre_. Laissez-moi à ces côtés. _le supplie presque Treize._

Quatre remue sa tête de droite à gauche dans un signe de négation.

- Non. Vous avez abusé de notre hospitalité en ébranlant notre groupe. Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, nous sommes toujours aussi unis. Lorsque vous serez plus disposé, nous reviendrons. En attendant, vous restez derrière ces barreaux. Profitez-en pour réfléchir à nos conditions... à ses conditions. »

Quatre suit les traces de son compagnon d'armes en remontant. Laissant Treize, seul.

Le sentiment de possession est un sentiment étrange. Il peut rendre un homme fort, fou... fou d'amour dans ce cas...

**Chambre de Heero Yui**

Duo après son altercation avec Quatre et Wufeï, a trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Heero. Voir son compagnon de guerre ainsi, l'a calmé.

Il prend une chaise est s'installe auprès du lit, où, le malade est toujours étendu livide, inconscient, mais vivant.

Duo s'empare de la fine main, en prenant garde à la perfusion.

La situation actuelle aidant, il laisse son âme s'épancher...

Doute, regret, chagrin... tout, il lui dit tout, laissant des larmes s'échappées...

S'il avait fait plus attention, Duo aurait pu sentir la légère pression sur sa main. Un signe de réconfort et de compréhension.

Fatigué, Duo s'endort, tenant toujours la main de Heero dans la sienne.

C'est sur une tension sans nom que la maisonnée s'endort. Treize, dans sa cellule, réfléchit ; Trowa est dans sa chambre épuisé moralement ; Wufeï a regagné sa chambre, il médite ; Quatre est dans le salon, ouvert à ses compagnons, Duo est endormi dans la chambre de Heero... Heero toujours inconscient...

Le sommeil les gagne peu à peu, Morphée opère...

**Lendemain matin, chambre de Heero Yui.**

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une mésange chantonne sous les rayons du soleil naissant, perturbant le sommeil des dormeurs. L'oiseau s'envole, les cigales se font entendre.

Le sommeil de Heero est perturbé par ces différents éléments. Il quitte progressivement les dernières phases du cycle du sommeil...

Un rayon de soleil atterri sur son visage, le gênant encore plus que le bruit. Son visage grimace d'inconfort. Ses yeux papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir sur la pièce, à présent inondé de lumière.

« - ...

Le réveil est vaseux. Heero tente de se protéger les yeux de sa main droite... échec. Sa main n'obéit pas. Contrarié, il tourne la tête pour rencontrer une paire améthyste le dévisageant.

Duo ?

- ... _le natté lui sourit grandement, tout heureux._ Tu te réveilles enfin !

- ... ma main.

Duo lâche sa main, Heero en profite pour se protéger les yeux.

- La lumière te gène ?

- Hn !

Duo se dépêche d'abaisser le store. Moins gêner, Heero se rend compte de la perfusion à son bras et de son état, son corps s'étant réveillé à sa tentative de lever.

- Hé ! Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger !_ lui ordonne-t'il en le maintenant couché sur le lit._

- Duo. _le dénommé ainsi, hausse un sourcil._ Tu me fais mal._ grimace le brun._

- S'cuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_ l'interroge Heero._

Un regard surpris lui répond.

Duo ?!

- C'est ma faute !

Heero relève les yeux sur l'intrus alors que Duo se retourne précipitamment.

- Trowa.

Face à eux, se tient Trowa. Un Trowa abattu, le visage défait, les habits froissés et un regard fuyant.

- C'est ma faute, Heero. _Réitère-t'il, détournant le regard des yeux bleus prussiens._

L'incompréhension se lit dans les yeux de Heero. Duo n'ose esquisser le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole.

Ne supportant plus cette situation, Trowa tente une retraite, il se détourne de son compagnon et de son amour...

Heero voit la scène au ralenti, Trowa se détournant de lui, Trowa se détournant de lui une nouvelle fois... la scène se superpose avec une autre... la compréhension se fait, les souvenirs reviennent, la peur aussi. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

- NON !!! Pas encore ! Trowa. Trowa ! _se débat Heero tentant de se lever et d'arracher ses entraves._

- Heero ! Heero calme-toi ! _Tente de le maîtriser Duo, face au brusque changement._

- TROWA ! Vient m'aider !!!

Trowa est médusé. Heero, son Heero l'appelle, il ne lui en veut pas...

TROWA !!! _crie le natté dépassé par la force que déploie le brun pour se relever._

Une gifle atterrie sur sa joue, le sortant de sa torpeur. Ses yeux se posent sur Quatre et Wufeï.

Trowa se rend rapidement au côté de Heero qui se débat toujours comme un beau diable.

- Heero. _lui susurre-t'il à l'oreille._ Heero... Heero, je suis là. Mon amour... _lui susurre-t'il toujours à l'oreille._

- Trowa... Tro...wa...

Heero se débat moins, une douce litanie l'enveloppe... Le calme le gagne... Duo peut arrêter de le maintenir. Rassuré, il s'éloigne du couple et rejoint Quatre et Wufeï sur le seuil de la porte. Tous trois sortent, laissant le couple se retrouver.

Trowa est au côté de Heero, lui murmurant des mots, des mots doux, lui caressant les cheveux, le visage, séchant à même ses yeux les fines gouttes salées. Épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, Heero s'endort entouré d'amour.

---0---

Fin du chapitre 7.

Un grand merci à ma Bêta, Azanielle (je t'adore !).

Une fois encore, désolée pour ce long silence. Au plaisir.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : _Taishura_

Série : _Gundam Wing_

Disclaimer : _Ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Couple : _3x1 … 13(x)1…_

Rating : **M**

Petite info : mieux vaut tard que jamais ^_^

-0-

**Chambre d'Heero Yui**

La chambre est encore baignée par une douce lumière filtrant des volets. Les rais de lumière s'attardent sur l'un des protagonistes allongés sur le lit, le titillant…

Trowa, puisqu'il s'agit de lui, sort peu à peu de son sommeil. Les événements de la veille refont surface en même temps qu'il quitte le pays de Morphée.

Il ramène son bras droit sur son visage pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. Le gauche étant emprisonné par une pair de bras. Son compagnon, Heero, repose, sa tête sur son épaule, les cheveux en bataille avec pour seul vêtement, un drap. Drap qui ne le couvre qu'à moitié, laissant apercevoir des abdominaux biens dessinés, les pectoraux sont cachés sous des bandages, séquelles de son entrevue avec son mentor passé à l'ennemi.

Trowa n'a pas envie de bouger, il est bien ainsi, avec son compagnon accroché à son bras comme un koala à sa branche d'eucalyptus.

Cependant, la perfusion au bras droit de Heero, ses bandages et son front en sueur, lui rappelle amèrement qu'il est convalescent…

Trowa essaie de s'extraire du lit…

« - … mmh… _geint Heero._

Après plusieurs tentatives, Trowa réussit à se libérer de l'entrave de son compagnon. Il réinstalle Heero sur le dos, le calant avec son oreiller. Il vérifie la perfusion d'analgésique et d'antibiotique.

…mmh…mmh…_ geint à nouveau Heero qui s'agite dans son sommeil._

Trowa s'approche du lit, caresse la joue d'Heero avant de se pencher pour déposer sur le front du convalescent, un baiser. Le dormeur agité se calme, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, Trowa lui murmure :

- Je suis là, Heero. Je suis là, koi.

Il aperçoit sur la table de nuit, une bassine avec de l'eau et un gant. Voyant toujours le front en sueur de son amour, signe de fièvre, il attrape le gant, l'humidifie et, s'attèle à le rafraîchir.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il est resté ainsi à veiller sur Heero… au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçoit que les yeux de son koi papillonnent, avant de s'ouvrir.

Heero ne sent plus de présence à ses côtés. Peur. Angoisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'une légère caresse sur sa main lui signale une présence. Appréhension. Il tourne la tête, et aperçoit à travers la lumière filtrante, Trowa. Son cœur s'emplit de joie avant de s'embrunir… la scène de la veille et la gifle lui reviennent vivement en tête…

Trowa voit passer sur le visage de Heero, ces différents sentiments. Cela le peine, mais il comprend également qu'il est allé trop loin. Heero appréhende, il le sent bien.

Il continue de caresser la main de Heero.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté entre les deux jeunes hommes… l'un, qui n'ose émettre le moindre mot de peur de recevoir en pleine tête, la rancune et le dégoût de son compagnon. Et l'autre, qui n'ose pas amorcer la discussion de peur d'effrayer son compagnon. Trowa se sent plus serein mais… il appréhende de toiser involontairement Heero, de l'écraser avec ses remords et ses craintes.

**Cuisine de la résidence Winner, au même moment**

Wufeï, duo et Quatre sont dans la cuisine. Les deux premiers sont encore attablés malgré l'heure tardive, 10 heures. Et Quatre, qui s'active autour du plan de travail pour finir de préparer deux plateaux, petit-déjeuner. L'un, pour Trowa et Heero, dont il sent la détresse et l'autre, pour leur prisonnier de marque, Treize.

Quand il a fini, plateau à la main, il s'adresse à ses deux frères d'arme :

- Vous deux, vous allez vous occuper de notre invité…

- Quatre ! _le coupe Duo._

- Duo, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! _tranche sèchement Quatre._ Je dois apporter ce plateau à Trowa et Heero, l'ambiance dans la chambre n'est pas au beau fixe ! Heero souffre, et Trowa n'est pas mieux.

- Quatre, vas-y. On s'occupe de Treize avec Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? _s'interpose Wufeï._

- Oui. On s'en occupe. Désolé, Quatre.

Sans un mot de plus, Quatre monte les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Heero.

**Chambre de Heero Yui**

Quatre sent la tension ambiante. Sans autre forme de procès, il rentre dans la chambre, détournant les deux occupants de leur mauvaise pensée. Les deux regards convergent vers lui, il le voit malgré la faible luminosité.

Il dépose son plateau sur la commode. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la fenêtre qui l'ouvre avant de faire de même avec les volets. La lumière inonde à présent la pièce.

Heero et Trowa se retrouvent éblouis, ils se protègent les afin de s'y acclimater.

- Quatre ! … _se plaignent en même temps Heero et Trowa._

- BONJOUR ! _leur répond Quatre d'un ton enjoué._ Il est 10h passé. Bien que tu doives te reposer Heero, il faut aérer cette chambre, et que tu manges pour récupérer.

Heero essaie de s'adosser au montant du lit, mais une vive douleur dans l'abdomen le clou sur place.

- Ttt… ttt… _fit quatre réprobateur. _Trowa et moi, nous allons t'installer. Laisse-nous faire.

- Oui. _Répond Heero penaud._

Les deux g-boys s'affairent autour de lui. Trowa prend des coussins et avec l'aide de Quatre, les cale dans le dos de Heero.

Quelques minutes après, Heero est adossé au montant du lit, avec sur ses jambes une petite table sur laquelle Quatre vient y déposer un plateau remplit de victuailles.

Trowa tente un repli pendant que Quatre sert un bol de café à Heero.

- TOI ! Tu restes avec nous ! _menace Quatre sans même prendre la peine de se retourner._

Heero relève la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, Trowa tentait de quitter la pièce, mais surtout lui, se met-il à penser. Il baisse la tête… affecté.

Ton petit-déjeuner est sur le plateau également. Viens t'asseoir avec nous. _lui ordonne Quatre._

Trowa obéit. Il l'a encore blessé… Il prend un siège et s'installe au côté de Heero qui ne relève pas la tête.

Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans un calme apparent. Quatre s'affaire autour du malade, lui changeant ses poches de médicaments. Il essaie de les faire parler, mais Heero s'enferme dans sa bulle lorsqu'on tente de parler de son mentor, la présence de Trowa doit y être pour beaucoup…

Trowa ne décroche pas un mot, il se tend lorsque Quatre mentionne le mentor de Heero et les missions solos de ce dernier… Il se sent toujours trahi par l'homme qui l'aime…

Lorsque Quatre juge que Heero s'est bien restauré, il l'aide à se recoucher, puis enjoint Trowa à le suivre dans la cuisine avec le plateau.

Heero voit Quatre et Trowa quitter la chambre avec soulagement. Malgré son mal être général, il se sent mieux depuis que Trowa est sorti. La tension, les craintes… c'était trop pour lui. Il ne sait plus comment se comporter pour ne pas froisser son compagnon.

Compagnon ? Trowa le considère-t'il encore comme son compagnon ? C'est sur cette pensée pessimiste que Heero s'endort, abruti par les médicaments.

**Cuisine de la demeure Winner**

A peine Trowa a-t'il déposé le plateau dans l'évier… qu'une magistrale gifle retentit dans la cuisine.

Quatre est furieux contre son ami. Avec Heero, il faisait bonne figure mais là, il laisse sa colère le submerger.

Trowa se tient la joue. Quatre n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Il se peut que sa joue en garde la trace pendant deux ou trois jours.

Quatre bouillonne littéralement, il se retient d'envoyer balader son ami. Trowa le regarde, pesant le pour et le contre d'engager la discussion, avant de laisser s'échapper un faible et penaud :

- Pardon. _En baissant les yeux._

CLAC !

Trowa relève des yeux étonnés. La deuxième gifle, il ne l'a pas vu venir, moins puissante que la première, mais elle fait mal, physiquement et moralement.

Quatre a les larmes aux yeux, s'en est trop pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon ! _explose Quatre._ Heero est blessé. Ton attitude le blesse bien plus fortement que ses blessures physiques. TU le blesses psychologiquement ! _continu-t'il._ Il a mal. Il se sent sale. La personne en qui il pouvait faire confiance, son mentor, l'a vendu et donné à l'ennemi pour son propre compte. Et la personne qu'il aime… le fait souffrir !

- Je… _tente de se justifier Trowa._

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot ! _Trowa se sent mal._ Ton égo est mal placé. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il se refusait à toi !

- …

- Je me trompe ? _essaie de se radoucir Quatre._

- … Non…

- Heero n'a fait qu'obéir à son mentor. Il n'aimait pas ses missions, mais, pour ce qu'il croyait le bien de la paix, il obéissait.

- Il ne m'a pas fait confiance…

- Vu ta réaction passée, il devait avoir jugé avant même que cela se produise, ton comportement !

- Mais…

- TAIS-TOI !

- Quatre. _l'appelle Duo en venant le prendre dans ses bras._ Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. _l'enjoint-il en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser._

Duo, en entendant les éclats de voix depuis la cave, était remonté avec l'accord de Wufeï qui, lui, restait pour la surveillance du Général Kushrenada. Tous deux, inquiets.

Quatre se laisse aller dans les bras de Duo. Trowa regarde la scène, sachant que Duo allait prendre le relais de Quatre.

Heero s'est fait corriger par son mentor parce que ce dernier avait eu vent, qu'il entretenait avec le pilote 03 plus que des relations professionnelles. J'étais présent, Trowa. La correction ne s'est pas arrêter avec les coups…_ s'interrompt Duo._

- Qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre ? _s'énerve Trowa._

-0-

Fin du chapitre 8. Je continue ou j'arrête ? Après une longue absence, je suis de retour, j'espère avoir encore quelques lecteurs. BYE BYE.


End file.
